Playing With Fire
by Chanel101
Summary: Katrina or Kat is the daughter of Lita and Matt Hardy. What happens when Mark Calaway becomes her new swimming coach and began teaching Kat alot more than backstrokes?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **You know I had to do another Seduction story =) Please review and tell me how the intro is. Remember your reviews mean a lot!

**Introduction**

The sun rose bright and high over the town of Houston, Texas…my hometown. My name is Katrina Marie Anderson but my friends mostly called me Kitty or Kat for short. My story starts out when I was fourteen years old. I was 5'5, with chocolate brown hair with red streaks, and a tan complexion. I was very popular in school, a straight A student, the lead singer at our church, and captain of the swim team. My mom, Lita and my dad, Matt Hardy, were very proud of me…at least until the day I met _him._ It had to be the worst…and the best day of my life.

"Kat? Honey are you ready to go yet?" my mom asked when she walked into my room. I smiled at her all dressed up in her lawyer suit. She had been working as a lawyer since before I was born. I was just running the flat iron through my last piece of hair.

"Yea I am, is dad going to be home tonight?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I sure hope so. I don't think we should let him and his boys go on vacation without us anymore."

I giggled, "Yea true, but at least he brings us things back all the time."

"You've got a point, but come on now before we're late to church."

I nodded and got up to follow her to the car. As we headed off the porch, I noticed there was a guy moving some stuff into the deserted house next to us. He was a big guy, with tattoos all over his arms, sunglasses over his eyes, and a dark blue bandana tied around his head. I couldn't help but look at his sexy body since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Mom…who is that?" I asked her.

She glanced at him and her mouth fell open. "Oh my…that's Mark Calaway honey. He graduated high school five years ago."

I nodded and then got into the car. "He's really big how do you know him?"

"His parents sold us this house. Anyways we'll meet him after church alright?"

I nodded and then began singing the song I was supposed to sing at church. Little did I know that there was more to Mark Calaway than what meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Neighbor**

Church didn't seem to take that long that Sunday. We said our prayers, gave our offering, sang songs, and I had to leave early since my mom had to work.

"Are you going to be alright in the house alone for awhile?" my mom asked.

I nodded, "Of course I am, besides I have Roscoe in the house with me."

My mom laughed. "Oh please, he's only a puppy Kat."

"I know but he'll keep me company." I told her. "It'll be like a sleepover."

"Ooo now that's an idea. Why don't you have Emily come over and spend the day with you until I get off?"

I smiled, "That's a good idea, hopefully she isn't busy with anything."

When we pulled up to our house, I noticed that our new neighbor wasn't outside still and his moving truck was gone.

"Awe, I guess we'll have to meet him another day." My mom said. "Alright honey, remember to call if you go anywhere and make sure you text me if your dad comes home early."

"No problem mom," I said before giving her a hug and a kiss. "Good luck on your case."

She smiled and watched me get out of the car and head to the house. I waved at her once more before pulling out my key and unlocking the door to the house. Once I was inside, I locked the door and called my friend Emily. She had been my best friend since the first grade and always did what she could to help me out.

"Hey girl, what are you up to?" I asked her when she picked up.

She sighed, "Nothing, looking for an excuse to get out of the house."

"Awe..are your parents fighting again?"

"Unfortunately…man I wish I had something to do." She said.

"Great! You should totally come over here and stay with me. My mom had to work and my dad isn't back from his trip yet."

"That's a great idea, hold on let me make sure it's alright with my mom."

I waited patiently as she asked Trish, her mom, if she could come over. I really liked her mom a lot. She was real tough with her long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her husband on the other hand, Chris Jericho, was a real pan in the butt. Sure he was handsome but the man constantly put his ego before his family. Talk about annoying.

"I'll be right over," she said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I smiled, "Sweet! Ok I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok bye!" she said before we hung up. Just as I tossed my cell phone down, my doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see my next door neighbor standing on the porch. I then gently cracked open the door, leaving the latch on it.

"Hello." I said.

He smiled down at me charming me with his emerald eyes. He was very sexy towering over me with his herculean form and biker outfit. "Hi there, I'm sorry to bother you I just wanted to introduce myself."

I smiled, "Oh, hold on a second."

I shut the door and unhooked the latch before reopening the door. "That's better."

He laughed, "You must be young if you opened the door so carefully like that."

I nodded, "I am actually."

"Well I'm Mark," he said as he held out his hand for me to shake it.

I smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Katrina, but most people call me Kitty or Kat."

"Kitty or Kat? I like that." He said. "So are your parents here?"

I shook my head, "No, my mom just left for work and my dad is out of town."

"Oh alright, well I better get off your porch then. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I sighed, "it's alright. I know how to take care of myself."

"That's good but I still think it would be best if I come back when they are here."

I nodded, "True, well it was nice to meet you Mark. Maybe I'll talk to you some other time?"

"Sure, see you later Kat," he said.

I smiled at him, loving how he used my nickname. "Bye Mark,"

Emily arrived shortly after that and the two of us sat on the porch and talked for awhile.

"My parents are idiots! I mean who argues over a picture!" Emily yelled.

I shook my head, "a dumb person obviously…there has to be a deeper issue than what there are saying to each other."

"That's what I'm thinking…wow…who is that?"

I turned around to see what she was talking about and spotted Mark lifting weights in his front yard. He once again was showing off those teasing muscles and sexy abs. Man this guy needed to stop drawing in my attention. He was really laying it on thick. I then spotted a blonde chick coming out of his house with two dogs following her. She was real pretty and somewhat tall with a skinny body.

"Oh that's Mark and I'm assuming that's his wife." I said.

"Damn he's hot…I'm so jealous of that lady." Emily said.

I giggled, "Emily, you have a boyfriend remember?"

"Yea but there is no rule against looking…my, oh my, the things I would do to that man."

I laughed but inside I was really agreeing with her. Mark was really hot…almost too hot to be with this other chick. Unfortunately for us, he was too old and out of our league.

"Did he just move in?" she then asked.

I nodded, "Yea, he seems pretty nice so far."

She smiled, "Yes of course…"

"Oh my goodness…moving on…did you hear we were getting a new swim coach?"

She gasped, "What! No way!"

"yes way, apparently he's a guy and very well built." I told her.

"Oh great just what we need…a strong solider for a coach."

I giggled, "Well apparently he's got great skills. He use to be part of our swim team awhile back."

"Well that's cool let's hope he's cute. I'm dying to have some eye candy at our school."

"Again, you have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Damn!"

The two of us talked for awhile before finally heading inside. I didn't know why but I was real anxious to know who our swim coach was going to be. If only I knew what a surprise I was in for.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Coach**

I got up bright and early that following morning for school. We were on our second month of my freshman year and things were going pretty smoothly. My father normally got me up in the mornings but he never came home that previous night. Boy was my mother in rare form…

"Where in the hell could he be? I told him I needed him home by last night!" she yelled as she let my plate of breakfast plop in front of me.

"Um mom…you almost broke my plate." I said.

She sighed, "I'm so sorry honey, I'm just so frustrated with your father. He never calls when he's away and then he never comes home when he says he'll be home."

I shrugged and took a bite of my eggs, "Maybe his flight got delayed."

She shook her head and began washing the dishes, "No, he would have called…"

I was real concerned about my mom. It had taken her a long time to get over what had happened between her and my dad back when I was four. I didn't really remember much because I was so young, but I did know that one of his best buddies had done something to me when he took me on vacation. Since then, my mom always made me stay home with her whenever he went out of town with them.

"I'll stay home if you want me too." I told her.

She turned and smiled at me, "No that's ok honey. I need to relax that's all. Anyways you need to go to school today. I hear you'll be meeting your new coach."

I sighed, "Yea…"

"You don't sound excited about that." She said as she folded her arms.

"Oh I am, it's just Mrs. Huntington was an awesome coach...I'm really going to miss her. "

My mom sighed, "I know honey, but don't worry I'm sure your new coach will be just as awesome."

"I hope so,"

She smiled and then made herself a plate of food to eat. Just as she sat down, Emily appeared at our kitchen door.

"Come on in honey," my mom said with a smile.

Emily walked in wearing a very cute outfit she picked out at the mall. It was a black BEBE t-shirt, and a blue jean skirt. She also had on a pair of black wedge heels and a black purse to match. Her hair was pulled halfway up with lots of curls throughout it.

"Good morning Mrs. Hardy." She said with a smile.

"Hello dear, you are just in time for breakfast." My mom told her.

She smiled and sat her stuff down before getting some food.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Not really…my parents were up arguing all night again."

My mom frowned, "Awe not again,"

"Yea. I have no clue why they can't act civilized towards one another." Emily said as she took a seat next to me. "It's like they use each other as their personal punching bags and I'm the referee."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Yea me too Emily, you know if you ever want to get out of the house, you are more than welcome to come and stay here for a few days." My mom told her.

Emily's face lit up, "Really?"

"Of course, we had a guestroom put in for that reason."

She smiled and then looked at me, "That's awesome, I'll be like the sister you never had."

I laughed, "I already consider you to be a sister of mine. I sure wish someone here would have heard that request."

My mom blushed, "Honey I told you before, if I knew you wanted a sister or a brother I wouldn't of had my tubes tied."

I sighed, "Yea I know…but you could always have corrective surgery…"

Her and Emily shared a laugh. "You are so funny,"

After breakfast, I ran upstairs to brush my teeth before heading out to the bus with Emily. As we were walking towards my front gate, Emily spotted Mark coming out of his house. He was dressed in some black sweatpants and a white polo shirt. His reddish hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and like before, he had on sunglasses. He was carrying a duffle bag on his shoulder with our black and red school colors.

"Hubba Hubba…I wonder where he's headed this morning." Emily said.

I rolled my eyes, "Emily! Once again, you have a boyfriend and can I add that he's a grown man?"

She laughed, "Hey I told you before that there is nothing wrong with looking…but seriously I'm wondering where he's going."

"By the looks of it he's going to the local gym downtown." I told her.

"Awe…I guess he doesn't want us watching him work out anymore." Emily said.

I giggled, "Yea, or maybe his wife doesn't want us watching him."

Emily's eyes narrowed, "Man screw that blonde bimbo…if I wanted her man I would sooo take him!"

I laughed hysterically as I hopped on the bus. "Emily you are silly."

"No I mean it. She's got nothing on us…"

I shook my head, "And why am I part of that conclusion?"

She shrugged, "Because you're his neighbor and I'm sure you looked at him as much as I did."

I tried to fight off my smile, but that was only replaced by a blush.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You're too much like me so there was no way you could resist."

"Whatever, let's change the subject for now alright."

"Ok…I guess."

We made it to school almost ten minutes later. Emily and I went our separate ways as usual and I headed to my locker. When I got there, my friend Scottie was waiting for me. He was such a cutie, standing at 5'11, with lanky arms and legs, sexy brown eyes and hair, and to top it all off…he was gay. Can you believe it? Gay!

"Hey there girlfriend," he said as I hugged him.

"hey boo, how are you doing today?" I asked him as I opened my locker.

He shrugged, "Oh you know, same old me…me and Josh broke up…"

I gasped, "What? No way!"

"Yes way girl, he told me he wasn't into guys anymore and he left me…"

I shook my head, "Why didn't you text me?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure…I guess I just needed some time alone."

"I hear ya," I said as I fixed my make-up.

"So are you pumped for your upcoming competition?" he asked me. "I know you're getting a new coach so it must be weird."

I sighed, "Yea it is weird. Mrs. Huntington led us to three victories so far this year. I feel like losing her isn't a great thing."

Scottie nodded and then smiled, "Then again…it may be a good thing."

"How?" I asked as I shut my locker.

"Well there's the new coach right there."

I turned in the direction he was pointing and nearly fainted in shock. There walking down the hall towards me with my old coach, was the new coach.

"Ah, there's our captain right there," Mrs. Huntington said as she smiled at me. "Mr. Calaway, meet Katrina Hardy."

I smiled up at him trying to hide my shock. "Uh, hello, it's nice to meet you again."

"Again?" Mrs. Huntington said.

Mark smiled and looked at her, "Miss. Hardy happens to be my next door neighbor actually. I didn't take her to be the swimming type."

Mrs. Huntington smiled, "Oh she's the best swimmer we've got. I'm quite proud of her."

I laughed, "Oh thanks Mrs. Huntington but it's not me that's makes up the team you know."

"Spoken like a true leader." Mark said. "Well I guess we better let Katrina get to class now. We wouldn't want her to be late."

"Of course, we'll see you after school Kat," Mrs. Huntington said as they began to walk away.

"Yea…no problem." I said as I watched them head down the hall. I was completely baffled at this point. I took out my cell phone and quickly texted the news to Emily, who I knew would be excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day of Practice**

"Oh my gosh I can't believe he's our new coach!" I said when I made it to lunch that day.

Emily smiled, "And your worried?"

"No…I'm a little intimidated actually. Do you see how big he is?"

Emily's boyfriend, Glenn chuckled, "He may be big, but that doesn't mean he isn't a softy. Trust me I know firsthand."

"How?" Emily asked.

Glenn sighed, "Because…he's my older brother."

Emily smiled, "You never told me that."

"I know…I wanted you to stay away from him." Glenn said through gritted teeth. "That guy pisses me off."

Scottie smiled, "Why Glenn? Did your dad let him give you wedges or something?"

"Shut up Scottie! That has nothing to do with it." He said.

"then why don't you like him?" I asked.

Glenn looked around at all of us before getting up and leaving the table. Emily sighed in anger and then got up to go find him. I always hated when he acted like that. I mean aren't we in high school? Still, part of me wondered just what the heck made him so angry when it came to Mark.

When school was over, I met up with Emily so we could go change for swim practice. I had almost forgotten that Mark was the coach until I seen him standing outside of our locker room with a clipboard.

"Hello ladies," Mark said. "Thanks for being on time for practice."

We looked at each other and then at him, "No problem...Coach Calaway."

He cracked a smile, "I like the sound of that girls. Oh yea, you're Emily right?"

Emily's face lit up, "Yes, that's me."

"Wow so you're my brother's girlfriend then?" he said.

She nodded, "Right again,"

"Cool it's nice to finally meet you." He said as he shook her hand.

"Same here, now since we know each other…will you go easy on me and my friend here."

I shook my head and placed my hand over my forehead.

"Not a chance ladies. I'm here to coach you and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, I hear you two have the best times out of the entire team, seniors included."

We looked at each other, "Yea, that's true."

"Excellent, now that I know that, I'll probably be working with you two the most alright?"

We nodded and then walked into the locker room. On my way in, I couldn't help but look back at him for a second. He was a real stud himself, standing there looking all professional. I quickly erased those thoughts from my mind and headed to my locker. The entire team greeted me as "baby" since I was the youngest of the group. I was excited to know that none of the girls had a problem with me being the captain. I guess it was because I had to take all the phone calls from the coach, e-mail the team about practices…etc.

"So, do you think he'll be tough on us?" my teammate, Lucy asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just hope he's good like they say he is."

"If he's not good at coaching that's alright…I'll just take my time eyeballing him." Brittany said.

I shook my head, "Oh no, not you too."

We all laughed and then finished getting changed into our swimsuits. I always wore an all black one piece that was cut low in the chest and had my entire back out. It also tied behind my neck which made it a lot cuter. I brushed my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my towel and goggles before heading out to the pool with the team. As usual we sat down on the benches and waited for our new coach to grace us with his presence.

When he finally did, we were all shocked to see him dressed in some swim trunks and a white beater. There was a whistle around his neck along with a towel.

"Um…Kitty? Since when does our coach swim with us?" One of the girls asked me.

Before I could answer, he spoke up. "Since today ladies. For those of you who don't already know me, I am Mr. Calaway or just call me Coach."

"Hi Coach," we all said at the same time.

He smiled, making a few of the girls melt in their seats. I tried hard not to roll my eyes, but of course…that didn't happen.

"Alright ladies, first let's get warmed up. Everyone knows how to play Marco polo right?" he asked.

Some of the girls gasped as for me, I was kind of confused. I knew how to play the game but I couldn't see how it would get us warmed up.

"Ok, girls, in the water." He said. We all quickly got up and went to get in the water. I sighed to myself, not really agreeing with all of this but I guess I wasn't in any position to say anything.

For a few minutes we played Marco Polo with Mark being the one who was it. To my surprise, he caught us all within five minutes.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You tell me my dear."

I thought about it for a few moments and then came up with an answer, "I don't know..maybe it helps us learn how to listen without actually seeing?"

He cracked a smile, "That's precisely right."

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Think about it ladies. When you're at a swim meet, and you're swimming next to other girls, what do you think they are focused on?"

"Winning of course," Emily said.

"Yes and no…once they are in the water, they are focused on seeing how far their opponents are. If you eliminate seeing the other opponents and just listen with your ears…your speed increases."

We all looked at each other. "Seriously?"

"I use to swim for the guys team at this very school. Some of you may recognize my nickname as Speed Demon."

I gasped remembering a story my mom had told me about him. "I've heard of you. My mom use to come down and watch this team all the time."

"Really? Well then you'll also know that I won this school six of the ten national championships."

Emily whistled, "He's a beast."

We all giggled including Mark. "Man you girls are funny. But anyways that's what we're going to work on today."

I nodded, feeling real excited about Mark being our coach. Not only was he good looking, but he was energetic, funny, and entertaining to play Marco Polo with. When practice was over, we all headed back to the locker rooms to get changed. The girls couldn't stop talking about Mark and it slightly annoyed me. I ended up walking out of the locker room just to get away from all the buzz.

"Hey, good practice today Kat,"

I turned around and saw Mark leaning against the wall. He was wearing his sunglasses again with his pants and polo shirt. He had his bag on his shoulder like before and his keys in his hand.

"Oh thanks, but I think I should be telling you that." I said with a smile.

He smirked and stepped closer to me. "Well thanks. Do you need a ride home?"

I was going to say no but then my cell phone beeped. I looked at it and saw that my mom couldn't come and get me since she was stuck in court.

"Uh sure, my mom is stuck in court." I said.

"ooo that sucks. Is she a lawyer?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea, and a real good one too."

"That's cool, and what about your dad?" he asked as we started to walk to his truck.

I sighed, "He's actually a real estate salesman…who is currently on vacation."

"You don't sound delighted by that." He said as he held the door open for me.

I shrugged, "I'm happy for him but I hate that he's constantly gone. It's almost like I don't have a dad around."

"I'm sorry to hear that kiddo but maybe you should try telling him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand."

"True…uh is this your truck?" I asked, pointing to the large black pick-up truck that shined in the sun.

"Yes ma'am, do you need help getting in?" he asked as he opened up the door for me.

I smiled, "I'm a trooper, I think I can handle it."

He smiled as he watched me struggle to get into the truck. After a few attempts, I turned to him, "Ok…so I do need some help."

He laughed and lifted me into the truck with ease. I couldn't understand how he could be so strong but of course it didn't really scare me. Once he got in the truck I texted my mom back to let her know that he was bringing me home. By then, he had started up the truck and we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"So tell me Kitty kat,"

"Kitty kat?" I asked with a smile. "Where did that come from?"

He laughed, "I made it up myself. I heard the other girls calling you baby so I made up my own name for you."

I smiled, "Well I kind of like it, just don't call me that in front of my parents. They might get the wrong idea."

"No problem, anyways, how old are you?" he asked.

"Fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in November." I said.

He nodded, "That's cool, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me I'm afraid. Emily is like a sister to me though." I told him as I took down my hair.

He glanced at me for a moment as I racked my hand through my hair and then adverted his eyes back to the road. "Have you two been friends for a long time?"

I smiled, "You sure do have a lot of questions."

"Sorry, I guess I just want to get to know my new neighbors." He said with a smile.

I looked out the window at the passing streets and neighborhoods. "Yea we have."

"Good. It's nice to have at least one best friend nowadays." He said.

I nodded and then decided to ask some questions of my own, "So…is that girl your wife?"

He smiled, "I knew you would get involved in this conversation at some point."

I giggled, "I was involved,"

"Yea but I was the only one asking questions Kitty,"

I shrugged, "Sorry…now where is my answer."

"Yes she is my wife."

"What's her name?"

"Samantha," he said.

I smiled, "Awe that's pretty. How long have you been married?"

"Five years." He said.

I looked at him slightly confused. "Five? I thought you've been out of high school for that long."

He laughed, "No…who told you that?"

"My mom."

He looked at me in confusion and then smiled, "Is your mother Lita by any chance?"

I nodded, "Yea how did you know that?"

He sighed, "Your mom and I…well…we have a history."

"Oh boy." I said. "Please spare me the details."

He laughed and then we pulled up in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride _Coach." _I told him.

"No problem, Kitty kat. See ya tomorrow ok?" he said.

I nodded and hopped out of the truck. I waved to him once more before running up to my house and going inside. I wasn't all that certain but I felt like I had just made a new friend in Mark. I only hoped that this little friendship wouldn't get too far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Indecent Exposure**

When I got into my house that day, I was very confused when I saw some steam coming from the kitchen. I put down my bags and slowly walked around the corner.

"Hey there princess," my dad said.

I gasped and ran into his arms, "Dad! Where have you been?" I asked

"Oh my flight got delayed honey, I'm sorry if I kept you worried." he said as he checked whatever he was making. "How was school?"

"Oh it was really good actually. We have a new swimming coach though."

He looked back at me, "What? Who?"

"His name is Mark. He's our next door neighbor can you believe that?"

My dad froze for a second, "Mark? As in Mark Calaway?"

I nodded, "You know him?"

"Yea…he and I are good friends. I just haven't seen him in so long." he said.

I nodded, "Oh, well he's our new coach and he's really cool."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Anyways, where is your mother?"

"She told me she got stuck in court." I said.

He looked at me, "So how did you get home?"

"Mark drove me home. I hope you don't mind since he does live next door." I told him as I took a seat at the table.

"No I don't mind…just be careful ok? I trust him and all but you never know sometimes. Alright?"

"Sure no problem dad," I told him with a smile. "So how was your trip?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun I wish I could have taken you." he told me.

I sighed, "Yea me too…why can't I come with you anymore? I mean I'm much older now and I can take care of myself."

He sighed, "That was your mother's call Kat, not mine. Plus you were the one who came home and told her that one of the guys touched you."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad I was four at the time, I could have told her anything and she would believe it."

"That's what I told her, but of course she didn't want to take any chances so she wanted you to stay home from now on."

"Did you ever look into what I said?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course I did. You're my little girl and I wasn't about to let it go unnoticed."

"Did any of them admit to it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. The only one that touched you in anyway was-"

He was cut short by the sound of my mom's car. "We'll finish this later ok?"

I nodded, "Ok."

We waited as my mom made her way into the house. Upon seeing my dad, she dropped her bags and threw herself into his arms. Of course they kissed in front of me and I got up and left.

"Would you two please have some respect for the virgin in the house?" I said as I left the kitchen. The two of them laughed while I grabbed my stuff and took it upstairs. When I made it there I tossed all of my stuff down and hopped on my laptop so I could check Facebook.

I had a friend request from Mark which sort of shocked me but I added him and called it a day. I left that on while I pulled out my books and went to my balcony to work on my homework. While I was out there I noticed I could see Mark's bedroom window perfectly. He was in there changing out of his coaching uniform and into a…towel…He had such a great body. Every muscle was perfectly shaped and toned out, and those tattoos…man I so could lick those. I shook those thoughts off but couldn't help but keep watching.

I was so busy watching him that I didn't even notice his wife was in the room. I had just adverted my eyes to her direction when she turned and looked at me. I quickly looked down at my books, pretending not to have seen anything. When I glanced up again, I saw her getting up from her bed and pulling her curtains closed. That gave me enough time to get up and go in my room. I shut my doors and closed the curtains so they couldn't see me. I decided to peak out and see if they were looking at me and I saw Mark looking out to see if I was there. When he didn't see me he shrugged and left the window.

I blushed to myself, not believing that I had almost saw him naked. I decided to send Emily a message telling her to come over ASAP. Within minutes she was over my house.

"Oh my goodness! You can see his room from here?" she asked as she peeked out the window.

I nodded, "Yes I can. I can't believe I almost saw a naked man…"

She laughed, "Honestly Kitty, you need to relax. Naked men are gorgeous especially men like Mark."

"Yea but his wife saw me! What am I going to do?" I asked.

She smiled, "What else…keep looking."

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"Listen Kat, Mark clearly didn't care that you were looking if he was changing in front of an open window with his wife sitting there, besides that bitch has nothing to worry about. She already has him."

"True. But what if she sees me again and tries to beat the crap out of me?" I asked.

Emily laughed, "Simple, kick her ass!"

"Emily!"

"I'm kidding. Look she won't fight you, your mom won't let that shit happen."

Emily had a point. My mom was a sweet woman, but mess with her daughter and she might gouge your eyes out with her razor sharp claws.

"Plus, explain to her that she has a good looking husband and you can't help if he leaves the curtains open while your outside."

I sighed, "I guess your right. Maybe I should stop overreacting."

"That's the spirit! Now let's go to the store." she said.

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

She smiled, "That's easy, so you can get some binoculars to watch Mark."

I laughed, "Emily!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

I shook my head and turned on the TV still thinking about Mark's sexy body. Around eight or so, Emily headed back to her place so she could get ready for bed. As for me, I hopped in the shower so I could wash away the stress of the day. I always loved being in hot water. It was always so soothing. I sang a little song to myself as always while washing my hair.

Once I was done. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair. I then walked into my room and began to get myself dressed for bed. I put on some red soffee shorts with a black beater. I then blow-dried my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Since it was still early I put on a long sleeved black jacket and walked out into my backyard. I climbed onto our trampoline and jumped around for awhile while singing a song.

A few songs later, I happened to glance over into Mark's backyard and I noticed he had a very large pool. I wished we had a pool like that, but that would never happen at this rate. My father was constantly spending cash on vacations so…I guess there was no point in asking.

I sighed and began jumping around again and singing again. Just as I was about to go inside, I heard Mark coming out of his back door.

"Sam can we please talk about this later. I don't feel like fighting right now Ok?"

She sighed, "Whatever, I don't even know why I bother talking to you."

"Because you love me, that's obvious…" he said. "look a lot of the little girls here have crushes on me Sam there is nothing I can do about that."

"Tell them your married!" she yelled. "It's that simple."

"They know that Sam. Look you need to chill with that jealousy you've got. You know I only have eyes for you."

She sighed, "Fine, I won't bring it up anymore, but you can't blame me for feeling the way that I do."

Without another word she turned and went into the house. He sighed and walked over to his pool and just stood there looking at it. I started jumping again, pretending not to notice what had happened.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping little lady?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Oh, I'm not tired yet. I do this almost every night."

"Sounds like fun. Does it help clear your head or something?" he asked.

I nodded, "Basically,"

"That's good…I heard you singing you know." he said.

I stopped jumping and looked at him, "Really?"

"Yea."

"Oh gosh, was it bad?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, not at all…it was rather calming actually, really beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem, Kitten." he said.

I giggled, "Now it's Kitten?"

"Yep."

I shook my head and went to start jumping again.

"Kitty! Time to come inside honey!" my dad yelled from his window.

I looked up towards his window, "Coming!"

Mark laughed, "I take it your dad finally made it home."

"Yea I know right. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow Mark."

"Ok Kitten. Sweet dreams." he said.

I smiled at him and then headed inside. I wasn't exactly sure what that argument was about but part of me felt like Sam wasn't too fond of my swim team. _"Oh well, she'll just have to deal with all of us being around Mark everyday. I can't help it if he's thinking about me while he's laying with her. Oh no…what am I saying?"_

I ran up to my room and pulled off my jacket. Before laying down in my bed. I glanced out of the balcony doors across from me, and saw Sam looking up in my direction. I shut off my lights and then laid my head down so I wouldn't have to look at her. Man…if looks could kill I would be one dead teenager right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dinner with the Neighbors**

Those next two weeks of school went by like a breeze. I started to really enjoy Mark being our new coach more and more every day. He was definitely the greatest guy in the world…well besides my dad. One day when I came home from school, I was shocked to see him sitting in my living room with his wife.

"Oh, I must be in the wrong house…sorry." I said as I turned to walk out.

My mom laughed, "No sweetie, you're not in the wrong house. Come in here,"

I sighed and walked back around the corner and leaned against the doorframe. I tried hard not to make eye contact with Sam, who was glaring at me slightly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Mark.

He shook his head, "No, your mom invited us over for dinner."

I looked at my mom, "Oh really? Well that's nice. I hope you two are hungry because my mom is an excellent cook."

My mom blushed, "Oh she is so exaggerating…anyways honey I hope you don't mind us having them over since your father is leaving again."

I gasped, "What! Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Kitty, we'll talk later ok?"

I sighed and nodded, "Ok. I'll be right back." I turned and went upstairs still listening to them talk as I left.

"You have a very beautiful daughter Lita." Sam said. "How old is she?"

"Fourteen, but she'll be fifteen in a few weeks." My mom said. "She's been real upset with Matt lately though."

"Awe, why?"

My mom sighed, "Well he's constantly on vacation and she barley gets to spend time with him."

"I understand how she feels," Mark said. "My mom was like that."

My mom chuckled, "Yea I remember those days. Sam, Mark use to come to my house all the time just to get away from his parents."

"Oh really? Were you two dating or something?" Sam asked with a slight attitude.

"Oh no no no, Matt and I have been together since our freshman year of high school. Katrina came along during my junior year."

"oh…that figures." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" my mom said.

Mark cleared his throat, "She didn't mean anything by it I'm sure."

"oh no I didn't, you just look so young to have a fourteen year old daughter." Sam said.

My mom laughed, "I get that a lot actually. Well would you guys like something to drink?"

"Sure," Mark said.

When I heard my mom coming I went into my room and gently closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief and then quickly put my bags down and fixed my make-up. I then brushed my hair and changed into my buddy slippers. Before leaving my room I sent Emily a text message telling her that Mark and his wife were here for dinner. Of course she invited herself, and told me she would be over in a few.

As I made my way downstairs, I could still hear them talking.

"So you told your daughter I graduated five years ago?" Mark asked my mom.

She started laughing, "I sure did. You know you act a whole lot younger than what you are."

"That's true actually." Sam said. "Apparently he has no problems with little girls who have crushes on him."

My mom laughed, "Oh do you mean the swim team?"

"Yes she does but I keep telling her that they are just little girls." Mark said. "I know how to control myself around them."

Sam chuckled, "Yea but they can't seem to control themselves around you…"

"You know Sam; you really shouldn't be worried about those girls." My mom said. "If you trust Mark well enough then they shouldn't bother you."

Sam fell quiet and then sighed, "I guess you're right."

I came around the corner and smiled at them. "Hello everyone."

"Hey there," Mark said. "Nice slippers."

I laughed and grabbed an apron, "Thanks, I'm sure they would look great on you."

Sam laughed, "I like her she's got a great sense of humor."

"Very funny." He said before taking a sip of his juice.

I laughed and lifted the lid to the big pot. I stirred the sauce and then added a pinch of salt.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." He said as he watched me help my mom.

My mom smiled, "I've been teaching her since she was ten. She's a natural."

"Wow. I wish my mom would have taught me." Sam said.

Mark chuckled, "I wish she would have taught you too."

"Hey!" she yelled.

I tried to hide my giggles and my mom shook her head. "Mark would you please behave."

"Sorry…" he said.

When dinner was done, I took the liberty of setting the table. By then, Emily had made her way over and my mom let her stay. She threw her arms around me and picked me up in a tight hug.

"I missed you sister!" she said.

I giggled, "I missed you more,"

"No…I missed you more…" she said as she hung up her jacket. "Do you need help setting the table?"

I nodded, "Sure, it's about time I put you to work around here."

"Whatever…oh hello Coach Calaway." She said upon seeing Mark. "Pleasure seeing you here."

He smiled, "Hello Miss. Stratus, how are you today."

"I'm good, this must be your wife, Hi I'm Emily." She said as she shook Sam's hand.

"Oh so your Glenn's girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Oh wow, you are really pretty." She said.

"Thanks so are you." She said before turning around and hooking my arm with her own. "Alright let's go finish that table."

I smiled and we walked to the dining room arm in arm.

"So has the wench started with you at all?" Emily whispered.

I laughed, "She glared at me at first but that was about it."

"Oh do you think she's mad about you seeing Mark naked?"

I blushed remembering the vision of his succulent body. "Shut up Em.! I don't want to think about it."

She laughed, "What? Does it make you feel some type of way?"

I tried hard to conceal my laughter but of course Emily and I couldn't do that to save our lives.

"What are you girls up to?" my mom asked.

I looked at her and wiped away the tears that were flowing down my cheeks from laughing. "Nothing mom…Emily is just teasing me about a boy as usual."

Emily shrugged, "Your daughter has a small crush on someone and she's afraid to admit it."

Just as she said that, Mark came around the corner with Sam. "Oh yea, on who?"

"On M-"

I stepped on Emily's foot cutting her off. "His name is Marcus." I said.

"Oh does he go to your school?" my mom asked.

I shook my head, "No. But he does live around here."

Mark looked at me as if he didn't believe me but shrugged and sat down. Sam smiled slightly and then sat down next to Mark. I sat across from him, and Emily sat next to me. My mom brought out the spaghetti and sat it in the middle of the table. She then took a seat at the head of the table and asked us to bow our heads and close our eyes for prayer. When she was done praying, we took turns getting some spaghetti.

"So Emily, have you spoken to Kitty about doing the talent show at the high school?" my mom asked.

"uh mom I have a lot of other things to do-"

"-she's going to do it." Emily said as she put her arm around me.

My mom smiled, "Good."

"But mom, I don't want to do the talent show." I told her.

"Why not honey? You hardly ever get out of the house." She said.

I sighed, "Well…I don't have much of a talent except swimming."

Mark smiled, "That's not true…I heard you singing in your backyard a few weeks ago."

My mom smiled, "I hear you sing all the time."

"Yea but I thought you only cared about me swimming," I asked her.

"That's your dad; I want you out there doing something else. Remember this is your life not mine or his." She said.

I smiled, "Ok…what song do you want to do?"

Emily shrugged, "I'm not sure. We'll talk about it later."

After dinner, we all went into the living room and played Just Dance on the Wii. I had to admit, I loved strutting my stuff in front of Mark. He seemed to watch me more than anyone, including Sam. After the fun and games, my mom sent Emily home and sent me off to bed.

"But I'm not sleepy," I said as I yawned.

She shook her head and then guided me to the steps, "Yes you are honey, now go on up there and get some sleep. You have a meet tomorrow."

I nodded my head and then told Mark and Sam goodnight. When I got to my room, I got a quick shower and then waited for Mark and Sam to head over to their house. Once they did, I was shocked to hear them arguing once again.

"Mark, it's obvious those girls want you especially Lita's daughter!" Sam yelled.

"Would you please let that go." He told her. "They are young girls who have a small crush because I'm a hot guy. So what?"

"So what! Mark if some little boys had crushes on me how would you feel?"

He laughed, "I would feel honored because they are appreciating something they can't have."

I felt a small pain in my chest upon hearing him say that. It was true, I couldn't have Mark. All I could do was look at him and imagine him being with me. _"Oh no…I'm doing it again."_

"Listen Samantha…I love you and only you, but if you keep these accusations up it will cause problems between us." He told her. "Just trust me. I love you."

She sighed, "Alright fine, but don't give her anymore rides home…I've seen her smiling when she gets out of your truck."

Mark laughed, "Sam…I'm not going to leave the girl stranded at the school if her mom can't come and get her. I'm her coach remember?"

"Yea I know…I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He said.

After hearing that I walked to my bed and laid down. I couldn't believe that she was actually jealous of me…_me…_I was a fourteen year old girl for crying out loud! I sighed and got comfortable in my bed. I had no idea, but a lot of trouble was coming my way…trouble that would start to affect my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stressed Out**

My father returned two weeks later. I didn't bother speaking to him let alone acknowledging his presence. Every morning after I was done getting ready for school, I would walk past him and say good-bye to my mom. I would then grab my bagel and walk out of the house with Emily. I was so disgusted with my father; in fact, I was more upset with the fact that my mom acted like nothing was wrong.

"I swear there has to be something going on other than vacations." I said as I leaned against my locker. "I mean even while he's gone he doesn't even call my mom let alone me!"

Scottie sighed, "I feel you girl but don't get yourself all worked up about it. You've got a swim competition to get ready for."

I sighed, "I know, and a bunch of tests to study for…there is so much going on."

"Listen honey bun, you need to take a deep breath and relax. Honestly go home after practice and talk to your dad. You'll see there is nothing to worry about."

I nodded as he hugged me and then walked away.

Later on, I decided to go for a pre-practice swim. I put on a deep red bikini and tied my hair up in a bun like normal. I then took my towel and went out to the pool. At first I just stared down at it, admiring how quiet it was. There wasn't one ripple that tarnished its surface. I took a deep breath before taking a dive into the pool. I swam for what seemed like hours before the rest of the team made their way into the pool area. I got out just in time before Mark came out. He looked at me with a smile before greeting me.

"Good afternoon captain. I see you got started before us." He said.

I nodded trying to fight back the tears that were filling my eyes, "Yea. I needed to clear my head."

"Oh ok. Ladies, start your warm-ups, come with me Kat." He told me as he turned to walk towards his office. By then I had completely started crying. I didn't feeling practicing at all nor did I want the others to see me this way.

When I got to Mark's office, he had me sit down in a chair that was in front of his desk. He shut the door and then took a seat in a chair next to mine. I wiped tears from my face and then pulled my towel around my body.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem really stressed out."

I sniffled, "I am Mark. I don't think I can deal with my dad leaving all the time and then coming home and acting like everything is alright."

"Kitty,"

"No, I'm tired of it! I really think he's doing something to hurt my mom. I can't…"

Mark put his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. I leaned into his body smelling his cologne.

"Shhhh, calm down Kitty Kat. I know you are hurting but you've got to breathe ok?" He said.

I nodded and relaxed against him. "How do you feel Mark?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"When Sam constantly accuses you of doing things that you're not…" I said.

He looked down at me with emotion in his eyes.

"I know Mark…I've heard the things she has said to you."

He sighed and then pulled me closer, "I feel the same way you do right now."

I sniffled against his chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Its fine Kitty, I understand how you feel but you know something," he said as he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, "I learned a long time ago that things will get better if you have a little faith."

I wiped my eyes once more, "Really?"

"Yes. I know things seem really stressful at the moment but I promise you that things will start to get better in the long run. You'll see."

I nodded, "Sorry I'm getting all emotional on you."

"Its fine, Sam use to cry all the time…now all she does is…you know what, why don't we continue this later huh?"

"Sure no problem, we need to practice for the big championship anyways right?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am, now let's see a smile."

I smiled softly for him and he tickled me to get a bigger smile out of me.

After practice, I felt so much better. I told Emily I would text her later before I went to join Mark at his truck.

"Hey, are you up for some fun since we got out early?" he asked me when I got into the truck.

I shrugged, "I don't know…will we be home at the normal time? I don't want to piss off my dad."

He laughed, "Where did you learn that language?"

I smiled, "My dad."

He laughed harder, "Oh my and yes we will. I wanted to take you down to one of my favorite places."

I nodded and put on my seatbelt ready to see what he had in store. He drove me down to the town lake where he then walked me to an abandoned place…a beautiful place…one I had never seen before.

There was a huge field of fresh cut grass surrounded by large evergreen trees. There were a few rose bushes planted making the area smell wonderful. The sky was probably the best feature. The clouds were perfectly spaced out with a warm shade of orange casting over them.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Just a place I use to come whenever I was feeling down or real stressed out."

I smiled at him and then a bluebird landed on my shoulder. I moved him to my finger and gently walked him to a bush. Mark watched me with a slight smile on his face.

"It's beautiful." I told him once I placed the bird on the bush. "It's very calming."

"I'm glad you like it. Sam thought it was just like any other scene of nature."

I laughed, "Is she retarded?"

He shrugged, "I think so…she seems to think I have feelings for little girls."

"Can you blame her? You're such a sweet guy." I told him. ", even more sweet than most guys."

He looked at me as I turned and walked away. "I guess you're right but I don't understand why loving her isn't enough."

"She's insecure clearly. I mean I'm a young girl but I know what insecurity can do to you."

He nodded and then approached me, "So what do you think I should do?"

I smiled and faced him, "You're asking me for advice?"

"Yes. You are a very smart girl Kitty, I'm sure you can help me with this one." He said.

I sighed, "Alright, first you need to show her that your love is real. Sometimes saying it just isn't enough for us girls."

He nodded, "You've got a point there…alright I'll try."

"Good…"

We stared at each other for a few moments before deciding to head home. On the way there I sang a few songs that were playing on the radio. He smiled at me with soft eyes that made him look too sexy for words.

When he pulled up in front of my house, I hugged him and then wished him a goodnight before getting out of the car. "Remember, show her."

He nodded and then watched me walk up to my porch like always. When I got into my house, I got a huge smell of alcohol in my nose. I knew my mom wasn't home nor did she drink.

"Hello?" I said as I walked around. "Is anyone here?"

"I'm here." My dad said from behind me. "Where have you been Kat?"

I looked at me watch and noticed I was a little late. "Practice ran a little later than expected dad. I've been training really hard for the championship meet you know and I've been getting ready for this talent show"

He smiled at me and then took a swig of his tequila. I backed away slowly not wanting to get hurt in any way.

"That's my girl. You're going to be a great swimmer in the Olympics…but I don't know about that talent show. You're a swimmer Kitty."

I sighed, "I know dad, but there isn't anything wrong with participating in other things. Mom said so herself."

He laughed and then threw his bottle at the wall making me jump. "You are not singing in that talent show Katrina…do you understand?"

I wanted to rebel against him, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. "Yes sir."

"Good, now go on and eat some dinner. Your mom should be home soon."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen in fear. I had no idea why he was drinking so much let alone at all. I did know that this wasn't going to be a good month at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shocking News**

My dad's behavior didn't get any better as weeks passed. I was so scared to go home every day after swim practice, that I would actually tell Mark to take me to Emily's house instead. Sure her parents argued but I would rather listen to them than to my own father's drunken yelling. One day I was talking to my mom about the talent show. I had just told her what song Emily and I had chosen when he came into the kitchen.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" he asked.

I glared at my mom and she smiled, "We were just discussing the song that Emily is singing in the talent show. Kitty has been helping her out with it."

My dad looked at her and then at me, "Is that right?"

I nodded, "Yes it is. Excuse me but I need to get to swim practice."

"Wait just a second…I bought you something." He said as he handed me a bag.

I hesitantly took it from him and sat it on the table. "What is it?"

He smiled, "Just a little something to help you out at the championship."

I sighed, "Dad you and I know that I don't need any help."

"Yea I know, but I just want to feel like I'm doing something to help you out."

I opened the bag and found a bottle of shampoo and some conditioner. I smiled and then hugged him, "Thanks for the trick dad."

"You're welcome; now hurry on to swim practice."

I nodded and took the shampoo and conditioner and stashed it in my bag. I then picked it up and walked outside to wait for Mark. Of course he was already in the truck waiting for me.

"You ok?" he asked when I got in.

I nodded, "Yea…my dad is just being weird though."

"How so?"

I sighed, "Well besides the drinking, he bought me some shampoo and conditioner. He told me that it would help me out for the championship."

Mark shook his head and began driving, "Your dad has issues….anyways are you ready for practice today? It's going to be intense."

I smiled, "You know me, I can handle intense situations."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"yep,"

He chuckled, "Well…I guess I know why they call you Kitty then…"

I thought about what he said and then gasped, "Hey!"

"I'm just saying…" he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms under my chest. "Whatever…you wouldn't know anything about that."

"You're right I don't, and I don't plan to anytime soon."

I smiled even though that partially bothered me, "Good."

Practice that day was very intense. He had us racing each other to practice our speed and agility. He then had Emily and I race each other since we were top in the team. I kept beating her which sort of frustrated her at first, but she didn't let it bother her. After practice, we all retreated to the showers where I used that shampoo and conditioner on my hair. It made my hair super slick and soft. No wonder my dad said it would help me out. With this I could cut through that water like a knife through butter.

I continued to use that stuff all the way up until the day of the championship. I was so nervous and slightly stressed out about everything going on at home, that I almost forgot to breathe.

"Don't be nervous girls. Remember you fought hard to get here, now lets go out there and show them whose boss."

We all cheered and then went to take our seats. Before it was time for me to swim, Mark pulled me to the side to talk to me.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked. "You look a little paler than usual."

I sighed, "I'm just a little nervous. I don't think I can do this Mark."

He smiled and placed his hands gently on my shoulders, "You're going to be fine. Just take all that stress and anger you've been feeling and use it to your advantage."

I looked down at my feet and he lifted my head up with the tips of his fingers. "You can do this Kitty Kat."

I blushed at hearing him calling me that and then smiled, "Alright. I'm ready"

He nodded and led me back to where our team was sitting. I waved at my parents who were in the stands and then took my jacket off. I pulled up my hair and placed a cap over the messy mass before slipping off my shoes and heading to the starting position. I slowly began to relax myself as I got up on the small platform. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion until I heard the crack from the starting gun. Quickly I dove into the pool and began swimming like I never had before. My eyes were closed but I could tell I was in the lead. When I came to the other side, I did my little flip and began swimming back. The other girls were hot on my trail but I was just too quick for them. I ended up winning the race and therefore winning the entire championship.

The crowd was erupting when I climbed out of the pool and walked to join my teammates. Just before reaching them, I felt something strange. There was a slight pop in my lower abdomen and before I knew it, I was on the ground screaming in pain. Mark quickly came to my side with complete worry in his eyes.

"Kat! Kat are you ok?" he asked.

I started crying as I shook my head. "It hurts…it hurts!"

He quickly asked one of my teammates to run and get my parents. Within seconds, my mom was at my side.

"Honey? Are you alright?" she asked me.

"No…I felt something pop…it hurts so bad!" I cried.

She looked at Mark and then asked him to go call an ambulance. Mark looked down at me.

"No…I'll take her. It'll take those guys forever to get here." He said as he picked me up and ran me to his truck. Sam followed us, hoping in the backseat with an evil look on her face.

"What in the hell are you doing Mark?" she snapped.

He sighed, "What does it look like; I'm getting her to the hospital."

She growled, "What the hell…you've never done anything like this before. What is so special about this girl?"

"Oh please Sam not now. We will talk about this later." He said as he started up the truck.

She rolled her eyes and put her seatbelt on, careful not to make another sound.

Five minutes later I was sitting in the emergency room. I wasn't sure what was happening to me or why, but at this rate it couldn't be good.

"Alright Kitty, it looks like you have a stomach ulcer." The doctor told me. "I'm going to give you some antibiotics but for now you need to get some rest ok?"

I nodded. "Ok…what caused it?"

"Normally huge amounts of stress cause things like this but we also checked your blood and found steroids in your system."

I gasped and then looked at my mom and Mark who were just as shocked as I was.

"That's impossible." I said. "I don't take steroids."

He nodded, "I believe you. This particular steroid wasn't given to you through the mouth. It was coming from your brain."

I was so confused at that point. "I don't understand."

My mom then tensed up, "Oh…that son of a bitch…"

"What mom?" I asked.

She folded her arms, "I know exactly how that shit got into your system…he's such a bastard."

"I'm sorry Lita but who?" Mark asked.

She turned to him, "Her father. He bought her this shampoo and conditioner and it's the only thing she's been using ever since."

Mark looked furious, "He gave his own daughter steroids without her knowing?"

"I guess so." My mom said.

"Excuse me but how long have you been using that shampoo?" the doctor asked.

I shrugged, "Just a few weeks…why?"

"Well according to my charts…this has been in your system for at least a year."

I shook my head, "That's really weird…the only other thing I've used was my shower gel, my lotion, and-"

"-Your face cream…I bet he put steroids in it." She said. "oh God I'm going to kill him."

I sighed, "Thanks for your help doc."

"No problem, here are you antibiotics. Remember get plenty of rest ok?"

I nodded as Mark helped me off of the bed. My mom hooked arms with me and slowly walked me out to the car.

"Are you ladies going to be alright?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes of course. Thanks so much for bringing me here."

"It's no problem, just let me know if you need anything else." He told me.

I smiled and then hugged him gently. "See you later coach."

He smiled back as he watched my mom help me into the car and then got in herself. I felt like something new was happening between us…something I couldn't quite explain just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers: **I realize I made a mistake with Katrina's last name. It's Hardy so please ignore the beginning of the story thank you. =)

**Secrets?**

SMACK! "What in the hell is wrong with you!" my mom yelled once she made it downstairs. My dad was just coming in from drinking to celebrate my victory and she smacked him.

"Ow what was that for?" he asked.

She sighed, "Matt! You've been slipping steroids into your daughter's stuff? What is your problem!"

"Look Lita, our little girl is destined to do something great with her life and I knew that this would help her along."

"Excuse me! She's fourteen Matt! What if she was allergic to that shit? She would have died you asshole!"

He sighed, "Yea but it didn't! She's alive and well."

"Actually she isn't well at all Matt…if you didn't go out drinking you would know that she was sent to the emergency room after her victory."

"What…is she alright?" he asked.

"Yes…you've been stressing her out so much about swimming that she developed a stomach ulcer and has to rest for a few days."

He fell silent for awhile and then my mom continued.

"She's been missing you a lot Matt and so have I. If you keep this up…you just might lose us both."

He chuckled, "Oh really and where are you going to go huh? Maybe with my brother?"

"What are you talking about Matt?"

He threw something which made me jump.

"Just forget it!"

My mom sighed, "Matt you know Jeff and I haven't spoken in years…not since before Katrina was born."

"Yea…I know that…but that doesn't mean he shouldn't come around here and see about his kid."

I gasped and got up from my bed slowly. I couldn't believe I had just heard those words leave his lips. I walked to the top of the steps and stood there. Neither of them noticed I was there.

"Matt stop! You know you are Katrina's father." My mom yelled. "I can't believe you would say that!"

"Why shouldn't I Lita! You spent so much time with Jeff before you got pregnant so I don't even know if Kat is mine!"

My mom began to cry, "I can't believe you would actually accuse me of that…is that why you've been so distant from us?"

"I don't know maybe…" he said. "Look I'm tired and I want to sleep. Do not disturb me."

He began to walk up the steps when he looked up and saw me standing there. There were tears in my eyes but I didn't let them flow.

"Kitty…honey…" he started to say, but I didn't even listen to him. I just turned and walked back to my room, slamming my door shut. I then walked to my balcony and cried my eyes out. I wanted to run away so bad, just to get away from it all. I was just about to go back inside when I heard Mark's window open. I didn't want to look but, I did anyway.

I saw Mark and Sam arguing. Why must everyone argue around me…let alone…about me.

"No Mark I'm leaving! You clearly care for that girl more than me!" she yelled.

He laughed, "Are you kidding me? I care more about _her? _"

"Yes you do!"

"Oh…so I guess since I care about her so much I should go buy her a 50k diamond ring like the one on your finger? Or maybe I should start taking her to expensive restaurants like I do for you every Friday?"

She sighed as she began pulling her things out of the closet. "Mark, you might have bought a lot of things for me and spent some time with me but…you being around that girl…it just bugs me!"

"Why though Sam? She's fourteen. I have no interest in a fourteen year old girl how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I don't know…" she said.

He shook his head, "Ok…you know you're the only one I've ever made love to. If I really wanted Katrina, I would have done that by now."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Look…I know you love me. But I just need a few days to think things over."

He sighed, "You know what…how about I just leave."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed and pulled off his wedding ring, "I'm done with this Sam. It doesn't matter where we go, you always have a problem with the girls I coach. I can't deal with it anymore."

She chuckled, "So you're leaving me?"

"Damn right. Now if you'll excuse me…I need to go."

I felt my heart drop hearing that Mark was leaving. I got up and went downstairs so I could head him off. When he finally came outside, he stopped and looked at me blankly.

"What are you doing out here Kitty? You need to go inside so you can rest."

I shrugged, "I'm sorry…I was sleepwalking. I think that medication is getting to me."

He smiled slightly, "Nice try, you should really stop listening to your neighbor's conversations Kat…it could get you into trouble."

I watched him as he packed away his stuff into his truck.

"I'm sorry…I can't help but listen sometimes. It's a lot better than hearing my parents argue."

He smirked, "Yea…I heard that."

I folded my arms, "Goodness and you tell me not to be nosey."

He laughed and then shut his door. "Don't worry Kitty, your eye candy isn't leaving town…just going to his personal penthouse."

I blushed, "What…what are you talking about?" I asked with a smile.

He winked at me and then hopped into his truck. "See you later Kitten, go get some rest."

"Alright then," I said before turning back to my house and going inside.

I ended up sleeping very well that night and the next few nights after. Mark was checking on me through Facebook. We had really nice conversations together and I honestly believe that he was the reason I was healing so fast. Sure I would have bad days at home, but every night I'd find myself on Facebook talking to Mark after.

I thought things couldn't get any worse with my father…that is until Emily came over one night. I thought my father was going to be out for the entire night so she came over to practice the talent show song with me. My mom had just stepped out to go grocery shopping so I figured we were alone.

"Oh my goodness girl we are going to be a hit in December!" she said.

I laughed, "Yes we are. I'm so happy to be doing something I want to do for once."

"I know how you feel. I still can't believe your dad didn't want you to sing. Your voice is like a bell!"

I giggled, "I know Mark thinks so too."

She smiled at me, "Mark huh? You two sure do talk a lot."

I blushed, "Not really…just on Facebook."

"Mm-hm…well it looks like you two are getting really close." She said.

I sighed with a soft smile, "Yea, but we're just friends Em. I mean yeah he's really sweet but I can't allow myself to get too close to him."

"true, but tell me something, if you were eighteen would you get close to him?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second, "I don't know…maybe if he wasn't still married."

"At least you're honest." She said. "Come on let's practice the song again."

I nodded and we began to sing our little hearts out. In the middle of our song, my door came flying open scaring the living daylights out of us. When we looked up, my dad was standing there looking at us through blank eyes.

"Hello ladies…I see your practicing a song." He said.

Emily looked at me and then back at him, "Um…yes sir."

He glared at her for a second before nodding his head slightly and then took a drink of his wine. "Carry on…but Emily don't stay too late ok?"

She nodded as he walked away in the direction of his room. My heart was still racing slightly as I got up and shut my door. I then turned around and saw Emily looking more pale than usual.

"Your dad is fucking weird." She said.

I laughed, "Yea I know. Sorry about that."

She nodded and then we finished practicing our song. When we were done I walked her to the front door not noticing that my dad was sitting in the kitchen still drinking.

"I'll call you when I get home alright." She told me as she hugged me.

"Ok. Be careful girl." I told her.

I watched her walk down to the gate before stepping back into the house and shutting the door. Just as I turned around to head back upstairs, I was struck dead in the face by my father's hand. I fell to the ground in shock not believing he really hit me.

"I told you that you weren't allowed to do that talent show Kitty…now why must you disobey me hm?" he said as he looked down at me with an evil stare.

I was so scared so I tried to get up and run past him. He grabbed me by my hair and began to drag me towards the kitchen.

"I'm so done fighting with you Kitty, it's time that daddy take things into his own hands." He said as he opened up a drawer and pulled out a knife. I broke free from him at first but he grabbed me again. Before I knew it, he had stabbed me three times in my side.

I screamed at the top of my lungs just before he let me fall to the ground. He then turned me onto my back and was about to stab me again, but I kicked him in the dick. He dropped the knife next to me so I grabbed it and tried to crawl away.

"Get back here you little bitch!" He said as he grabbed my leg and crawled on top of me. He turned me over and began to choke me. "I should have did this a long time ago…"

I was losing air fast so I did what I thought I had to do…and stabbed him in the shoulder. He released me and fell onto his back. I then held my side and slid myself up so that I could get up. I went to the front door, and opened it, happy to see my mom was just getting out of her car. I came out onto the porch and looked at her.

"Oh hey honey, can you come out here and help me?" she asked me.

I went to walk closer to her, but my legs gave out and I fell down the steps.

"Kitty! Oh my God!" my mom yelled as she ran over to me. "Honey are you…KATRINA! What happened to you baby!" she asked as she covered my wounds with her hand. "Who did this to you?"

I went to answer her, and found that I could barely talk.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed. "Please!"

I closed my eyes, feeling my body growing colder with each passing second.

"Oh Kitty please stay with me baby. Don't you die on me!" she said.

I fought hard to keep my eyes open, but the pain was so great. I was able to keep them open long enough to see Sam coming out of her house.

"Oh my God what happened?" she asked as she ran over to our yard. "Is she alright?"

My mom shook her head, "No. Please go call an ambulance for me please!"

Sam nodded and hurried back to her house. Within seconds I was hoisted into an ambulance and on my way to the hospital. I only hoped I would live long enough to see Mark's face one more time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crushed**

"_Is she going to be ok? Please tell me she'll wake up." _

I could hear my mom's voice faintly as I laid there in my hospital bed.

"_She'll be fine Lita. We were able to stop the bleeding and her wounds have been stitched up." _

My mom sighed in relief. She then grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "_Don't worry baby, your dad has been sent away for a long time."_

I wanted to respond but the medicine they had me on kicked in and I fell asleep. I couldn't believe I was still alive after all that hell I went through. I was glad that it was over though. That next afternoon, I woke up to see my mom sleeping in a recliner next to me. I smiled at her sleeping form but then frowned upon seeing her wedding ring missing from her hand. I tried to sit up slowly to get a closer look but the area where my dad stabbed me seared with pain. I grunted and lay back, waking my mother in the process.

"Kat? Hey honey," she said as she got up and stood by my bedside. "How are you feeling?"

I looked at her and tried to speak, but my voice was very hoarse.

"Here baby, drink some water," she told me as she filled a cup with water from the pitcher on my nightstand. I drank it down quickly, clearing up the dry feeling in my throat.

"Can you speak now?" she asked.

I coughed a little and then tried again, "Yes…mom…is dad…"

"He's alive honey, but he'll be going to jail once he's healed." She told me.

I sighed and then tears filled my eyes, "H-h-he tried to k-kill me mom…dad tried to kill me."

She frowned and tried to fight back her own tears. "Don't worry about that now honey. I just want you to get some rest so I can get you back home."

I nodded and wiped tears from my face. "How long have I been in here?"

"Just a week…look, Mark left you something." She said as she pointed to a vase full of pink African Lilies.

I gasped with a smile, "Mark got me those?"

She nodded, "He must really care about you a lot Kitty. Those flowers aren't the cheapest you know."

I smiled at her, "Mom we're just friends I swear. I mean sure he's way older than me but I know how to handle myself around men."

She sighed, "I know you do it's just that…oh nevermind."

"What mom?" I asked.

"It's just that I was the exact same way when I was your age. I got pregnant with you when I was 16 and I don't want you to go down that same path."

I smiled at her, "Believe me mom…we are just friends. If there was something more going on I'm sure you would know about it."

She nodded, "Alright then. Anyways he's been here almost every night to see you."

"He has?"

"Yea. He seemed real devastated when I explained to him what happened…in fact…well maybe I should let him tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked suddenly feeling like something was wrong.

Just as she was about to tell me, there was a knock at our door.

"Come in," my mom said.

When the door opened, I was very excited to see Mark coming into the room. He had his reddish hair out, hanging down his back. He had his sunglasses over his eyes and a hard look on his face. My mom greeted him with a smile and a hug.

"She just woke up…are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him.

"Do what?" I asked. "What the hell is going on here?"

My mom looked at me in shock, "Katrina Renee!"

"Sorry mom, but you two are really freaking me out." I said.

She sighed and then placed her hand on Mark's shoulder, I'll be back in a few…try not to hurt her feelings alright?"

He nodded and watched as my mom left the room. Mark was silent for a second not looking in my direction at all. I wasn't too sure why but I felt as if he was trying to push me away somehow.

"What's going on Mark?" I asked as I fixed my bed so I could sit up without straining myself.

He sighed and then took a deep breath. I watched silently as he came and sat on my bed, looking down at his lap.

"Listen Katrina," he said. Something about the way he said my full name told me that this wasn't going to be one of those heartfelt conversations we normally had.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but…I feel like what's been happening to you lately is partially my fault. I also think that…I've been selfish towards my wife."

"What are you saying?" I asked before coughing a little. "And why won't you look at me?"

He turned his head slightly towards me and then looked in the other direction again. "Katrina, I'm not leaving Sam. I love her and I'm moving back in with her."

I nodded, "Ok…and why are you telling me?"

He chuckled, "Oh please Katrina, I'm not an idiot…I know you have feelings for me and though I thought it was cute before…I think it needs to stop."

I fought hard to keep my tears contained but with him sitting at the end of my bed the way he was and not looking at me…really hurt.

"Look I'm sorry if I led you on, but I can't allow this to keep happening. Your dad already had suspicions about us and that's part of the reason he was drinking so much."

"That's not true!" I said as my voice cracked. "He was pissed because I was doing the talent show!"

Mark sighed, "Katrina don't make this harder than what it needs to be. You will still see me but it will only be whenever you have practice for swimming…delete me from Facebook, and don't peek into my windows anymore…I'm sorry."

I remained silent as he left the room. When I heard the door shut, I laid back on my pillows and cried silently. When my mom came to check on me, I turned away from her.

"Kitty…I'm-"

"Just go away mom. I don't want to talk about it." I told her.

She sighed and left the room, knowing that I needed some time alone. I didn't eat that day nor did I sleep…I just cried that entire night until I fell asleep. I was so angry with him, but at myself as well for ever thinking he was special.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leaving**

When I came home from the hospital a week later, I found myself not wanting to do anything at all. I went straight up to my bedroom and closed myself in. I then got on my laptop and did exactly what Mark told me to do, delete him from Facebook. I'll admit, it was hard as hell to do, but once I did it I felt slightly ok. I then went to my balcony doors and closed the curtains so I wouldn't be tempted to look out of them. Once I did that, it began to sink in that Mark was seriously cutting me off. My chest hurt from fighting back the desire to cry but my eyes were already tired of crying. I just couldn't understand why he would pull himself away from me so quickly…just when we were getting close.

Soon I began to pick up where I left off before Mark moved in next door. I would get up, go to school, and then come home or go to Emily's. There were mornings I would see Mark coming out of the house with Sam and I would pretend that they didn't even exist. One day, Sam actually spoke to me, saying good morning or some stupid shit. I rolled my eyes and walked to my bus stop with Emily.

On my 15th birthday, my mom planned a party for me at this water park. She invited everyone from my swim team including the coach and his wife. I did my best to ignore them, leaving with Emily and our friend Jess, to ride some rides. Unfortunately whenever we were on something, he was always near with his wife. What was he trying to do? Make me jealous? Whatever, I was way cuter than his wife and I knew he knew that. Still…I guess I couldn't blame him for wanting to distance himself from me. Who knows what could have happened if we were alone a few more times.

"Is he still staring at me?" I asked Emily when we sat down to get some food.

She glared over my shoulder quickly and then nodded, "Yep…like a hawk."

I sighed, "I don't understand it. He doesn't want to talk to me but he doesn't mind watching me any chance he gets!"

"Calm down girl." Jess said. "I think his wife can hear you."

I chuckled, "Let the bitch hear me I don't care…see now I'm pissed off."

Emily sighed, "Don't let it get to you…hey, come to the bathroom with me real fast. I need to check something."

Jess and I nodded and got up to head to the bathroom with her. I could feel Mark's eyes piercing my back as I walked away and even heard Sam say, "If you don't quit staring at her, I'm going to smack the taste out of your mouth."

I giggled and walked into the bathroom with the girls. As soon as we got in there, Emily pulled out something wrapped in a paper towel from her bag.

"What is that?" I asked.

She didn't answer me; instead she just up wrapped it…revealing three pregnancy test she had already taken. She looked at all of them and then started crying.

"Oh God…I can't believe this." She said.

"What is it?" Jess asked.

She continued to cry as she placed each test on the side of the sink. "Glenn is going to be a dad."

We gasped, "What! No way!"

"yes way…I took these three earlier this morning…I'm pregnant guys."

I looked at Jess and then at Emily, "So what are you going to do about this?"

"What else? I'm going to tell my parents and then run like hell." She said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "Em, you can't run. How far along do you think you are?"

"Well judging from the small bump that has already started to form, I'd say about three months."

Jess sighed, "You've got to tell Glenn first. Maybe he'll go with you when you tell your parents."

She sighed, "Maybe. Oh I hope he doesn't freak out himself though. You guys know how emotional Glenn can get."

"true, but don't give up. Things will work out." I told her. "And you have me to help you with whatever you need."

She smiled at me and then hugged us both. On our way out of the bathroom I was stopped by Mark's blonde bitch…

"Excuse me birthday girl, but do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" she said.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "You guys can go."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

I nodded and watched as they walked away. I then turned my attention to Sam whose expression went from sweet to complete evil.

"Listen _Kitty, _you need to stop with the little comments before something bad happens to you. I wouldn't want to embarrass you at your party."

I giggled, "First of all, don't call me Kitty. Second of all, you won't embarrass me at my own party because if you do…I'll start finding ways to hang with your husband again. How about that?"

She shook her head, "You don't get it do? Mark doesn't like you that way Katrina, and if he did…it was because he was mad at me…so get over yourself and move on before I tell your mother what's been going on. I don't think you'll be hanging with your friends much longer if that got out."

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you threatening me Sam?"

"Oh no sweetness…I'm promising it. Mark and I are happy now. I'm having a baby to him and I'm going to name him Marcus…you know like the guy you were suppose to have a crush on…"

I rolled my eyes as tears filled them quickly. "Whatever. If it makes you feel any better I'll quit the swim team just to stay away from him."

She smiled, "Good. I knew you would see reason."

Without another word, she turned and walked back to the table where Mark was sitting. He looked at me blankly and then at her. I sighed and told Emily and Jess that I was ready to go.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

I shook my head, "nothing…nothing at all."

I was quiet for nearly an hour after that. Emily and Jess tried to cheer me up but it wasn't working. It was killing me inside hearing that Mark and Sam were having a baby. I couldn't believe it….then again I guess he was never actually mine so why was I so angry?

Towards the end of my party, I got a super surprise from my mom. She led me and my party guests outside where my uncle Jeff was waiting for me. I was so excited to see him since I hadn't seen him since I was at least four.

"How are you muffin?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm better now that you're here. When did you fly in?"

"Just yesterday, and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh no not another surprise," I said.

"no trust me, you'll like it…" he said as he handed me an envelope. It was very light so I assumed it was money. However when I opened it, I found two plane tickets inside to go to L.A."

"No way! Are you serious?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes way, I heard you've been really stressed out and so I figured you should come stay with me for a little while."

"What! I'm so jealous!" Emily said. "You're stealing my bestie!"

I laughed, "oh don't worry I'll be back. "

"Maybe." My mom said.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Well honey, I noticed that you've been confined to your room for the longest time and I think a change in scenery would do you some good."

I looked at my uncle and then at my friends. "Would I be able to come visit?"

"Of course anytime you want. Just let me know when." My uncle said.

I sighed, thinking about it long and hard. I could tell that Mark and Sam were very eager to know what my decision was going to be. They were staring me down slightly, Sam more than Mark.

"I think…it's a good idea." I said. "When should I be packed?"

My uncle smiled, "By tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded and then received a million hugs from my friends. A few of them cried, especially Emily. I cried when I hugged her, not really wanting to leave her behind but leaving at this point was the best decision of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Year and a Half Later**

"Kitty! I'm home hun," my uncle said when he came into the house from work.

It had been almost a year and a half since I left Houston. I had gone back a few times to see Emily and my new goddaughter, Rebecca but she was the only one I really made an effort to see. I didn't go see my mom because I really didn't want to take a chance at seeing Mark, Sam, or their new baby. Sure I had gotten over Mark…at least I think I have. Living with my uncle was really helping those feelings fade. I mean I did miss him, but I hated the way he acted before I left. Talk about giving me the cold shoulder. First he lets his wife talk crap to me and then he doesn't even have the decency to say good-bye. Oh well…that was in the past. My life had been way different since I first left Houston. My uncle was a tattoo artist, and had a really big house that sat near the beach. There were plenty of places to go and things to see there. I ended up getting a job at a clothing store called Fire.

I was now sixteen years old and slightly taller than I use to be. I also had a much fuller chest that I really didn't know how to handle and longer hair that had stretched to the middle of my back. The red streaks that were there before were now replaced with honey colored highlights. My skin was slightly darker from all the sunlight I spent time in, and I had a small tattoo of Rebecca's name on my ankle. My mom was pissed about the tattoo, but hey….I couldn't help that my uncle was an excellent tattoo artist.

"Hey Uncle Jeff, how was your day?" I asked him as he came into the den where I was. I was almost always in there when he came home. I loved sitting on the big windowsill and watching the sunrise and sunset. There was a huge beach in the backyard and plenty of sea creatures to see.

"It was alright, reading a book?" he asked.

I looked down at the small diary I had in my hand, "No. Just writing a little,"

"Oh. What you writing about?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just stuff…"

He smiled, "It's alright Kitty, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. You know I'm not that much of an open person anymore."

He frowned, "I understand, have you spoken to your mom lately?"

I shook my head, "no have you?"

"Yea actually, she says she really misses you." He told me.

I sighed, "I know she does, but I like it here…it's calming."

He looked at me and then sighed, "Listen Kitty. I don't know what's been going through your mind but I really want you to open up more. I know it's tough but no one can help you if you don't put forth any effort."

"I know, I guess I kind of do miss home, but going back there won't be good for me."

"Not even for a few days just to see your friends?" he said. "It's almost summer break now and you haven't been back since Emily had Rebecca."

I closed my diary and held it up to my chest. "I get the feeling that you're trying to get rid of me."

He laughed, "Kitty I would never do that, but still I want you to think about it ok? If you want to come back early you know I'll arrange that for you."

I nodded, "Alright I'll think about it."

"Ok, I need to know by next Tuesday so let me know then alright?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile and watched him leave the room. Later on I got up and went to my bedroom so I could call my mom.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey mom," I said as I sat down on my bed.

She gasped, "Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking," she said.

I rolled laid down on my pillows, "Really? For what?"

"So I can eat of course." She said.

"No mom, you normally don't cook unless I'm going to be home." I told her.

She laughed, "Ok you got me. Mark and Sam are coming over for dinner tonight."

I froze, "What? Why?"

"Kat, I'm lonely here without you so I'm inviting company. Why?" she asked.

I sighed, "No reason. Just wondering."

"Oh, well I also invited them because I noticed they are having a lot of problems." She said.

I chuckled, "Oh boy I wonder what new issues they could be having."

My mom sighed, "Sam came over here like two weeks ago in tears…she told me she doesn't think Marcus is Mark's kid."

I gasped, "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not and he seems real miserable lately. I've seen him leave his house sometimes around midnight just because they are arguing."

I shook my head, "Well mom honestly that doesn't surprise me. They were having problems before due to her jealousy issues and I even lost a friend because of that."

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry for how that happened." She said.

"It's not a big deal mom. I'm completely over it now." I said.

She sighed, "If that's the case why haven't you been home to see me?"

"Mom please I don't want to get into this with you."

"Well I'm sorry honey. I miss you so much and would really like it if you came back here at least for the summer."

I sat up on my bed and thought about it. I then heard a beep from my laptop signaling a message from Facebook.

"I'll think about it mom. Does it have to be the entire summer?" I asked her as I walked to the computer desk and checked Facebook. I nearly dropped the phone upon seeing that I had a friend request from Mark…

"No it doesn't Kitty but-"

"-Nevermind mom…I'm coming home for the summer." I said quickly.

My mom laughed, "Damn that was fast. What made you want to come?"

I kept looking at Mark's picture not sure if I wanted to add him or not. I took a deep breath and hit the accept button.

"I just need to see my friends… and I do miss you, that's all"

She sighed, "Well ok. Make sure you tell your uncle so he doesn't cuss me out or something."

I laughed, "Ok mom."

I couldn't believe I was deciding to go back home for the summer. Who knew how much had changed since I last was there…


	13. Chapter 13

**Return Home**

"Are you sure you've got everything packed?" Jeff asked the night before my flight.

I nodded as I zipped up the suitcase and then moved it to the floor.

"Ok, I'll wake you up at 4 so please get some rest." He said, knowing I loved to stay up all night.

I smiled at him, "Goodnight Uncle Jeff…"

He shook his head and left me alone. I decided at that point that I wasn't going to sleep until I got on the plane. No one knew I was coming home except my mom and that's the way I wanted it for now. I walked over to my laptop and opened up Facebook to see if anyone was on. I was just about to turn off my chat box when Mark sent me an instant message.

_Mark: Hey, how are you?_

I really didn't want to talk to him but since I wanted him to know I was over everything I sent him a message back.

_Kitty: I'm good and you?_

_Mark: Eh…I'm ok. Not at home right now._

_Kitty: Oh. That sucks._

He didn't message me back for a few moments and I instantly felt bad. I knew I had to change the subject ASAP before we started arguing.

_Kitty: So…how is the swim team?_

_Mark: Pretty good…they would be better if you were here =)_

_Kitty: I'm sure they would be but don't worry…you'll find someone that's just as fast as I was._

_Mark: Hopefully….why do you sound that way?_

_Kitty: What do you mean?_

_Mark: You sound…different somehow, like you really don't want to talk._

I sighed to myself knowing I was wrong for this but I couldn't help myself. I never once got the chance to tell Mark how I felt about that situation so I was showing it instead.

_Kitty: I'm sorry…I just…nevermind._

_Mark: No tell me…I don't want you hiding things from me anymore._

I sighed not really wanting to talk to him about what I was thinking.

_Kitty: I don't want to talk right now Mark. I mean I'm over everything that happened between us but…it's still hard to talk to you now. I hope you understand._

_Mark: I understand. Well don't be a stranger…when you're ready to talk I'll be here._

I sighed with relief and then sent my final reply.

_Kitty: Ok. Goodnight._

_Mark: Goodnight._

I sort of felt bad about how I handled that, but part of me was proud of it. I needed to stand up to him and not be a scared little girl anymore.

I stayed up until nearly 3 am before getting one hour of sleep. As promised my uncle woke me up and took me to the airport.

"Be careful sweetie. Call me when you land ok?" he said as he hugged me.

I nodded through tired eyes and went to board my plane. To be honest, I was slightly excited to be going home. I really did miss my mother and my swim mates. Since they didn't get out of school for another week, I thought maybe I could plan a surprise visit to see them. It took almost two hours for me to get there. My mom was waiting patiently for me at the entrance of the airport. Upon seeing me she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" she asked me.

I smiled at her, "I'm good mom."

She ran her fingers through my honey highlighted hair, "Wow I see you have changed..and grew in some areas."

I blushed and covered my chest, "Mom!"

"I'm just saying dear. Anyways let's get you home so you can lie down and get some rest."

I nodded as she took my suitcase from me and pulled it to the car. When we got there I noticed that she had a completely different car.

"Um mom…what happened to the Kia?" I asked.

"Oh I still have it…but it's going to you for when you want to come home and you need to get around."

I smiled at her, "Really? That's sweet,"

She smiled as I helped her get my suitcase in the car. After that we hopped into the front seats and headed back to our house. I was so tired that I fell asleep on the way there.

"Kitty, wake up honey so we can go in the house." She told me.

I sighed and got out of the car. As I began helping my mom get the suitcase out, I saw Mark's lights in his house pop on. I got nervous, not really wanting to see him at all, but then I saw Sam come out onto the porch. She was holding her one year old son in her arms as she stepped aside to let the dog out.

When she looked up, and saw me, her face went blank. I figured maybe she didn't recognize me since I was getting older and my body was filling out a whole lot. She then turned her attention to my mom.

"Good morning Lita!" she said.

My mom smiled and greeted her back, "Hey Sam. How are you this morning?"

"Oh I'm good, you haven't seen Mark have you?" she asked.

"Uh no not at all, when is the last time he was home?" my mom asked.

Sam sighed, "Oh…not since Tuesday…does your friend know where he could be?"

My mom laughed, "This isn't my friend, it's my daughter."

Sam gasped, "Katrina? Oh my goodness I didn't even recognize you!" she said as she placed her son on the other hip and walked up to the fence to get a closer look at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey…wow you look so much older now." She said. "How have you been?"

I shrugged, "Ok I guess…I see little man is doing alright."

She smiled and looked at her little bundle of joy. It was then that I realized that her baby definitely didn't have any traits from Mark. He was so cute with dark brown hair tan skin and…brown eyes?

"_Weird…he doesn't have any of Mark's traits at all…or hers for that matter."_

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

I smiled softly, "I don't know…I'm actually really tired."

"Oh come on silly. I want you to hold him…" she said with a smile.

I looked at him and then opened my hands to receive him. He stared at me for a second and then reached for me like I was his mother. He was so big for a one year old yet…real cute. For some reason, I kind of felt connected to him in some ways. We had the same natural hair color and same color eyes. Even his smile looked familiar to me.

"Hi there cutie," I said. "You're so handsome."

He smiled and then touched my face. Sam smiled at me. "He likes you…hey."

I looked up into her eyes and saw remorse in them.

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you. I know now that there was nothing going on between you and Mark and I'm so sorry for thinking that you were trying to steal him."

I smiled and then looked at Marcus. "It's alright. I did have a crush on him but I knew it would never get anywhere…besides I was young at the time so pony's and fairies were real to me."

She laughed, "True. Well anyways I'm sorry and I hope we can possibly start over."

I smiled, "That could be possible as long as I get to see this handsome little man more often."

"Of course, I can see that you two are bonding already. It's almost like your brother and sister."

I laughed, "Yes that's what I was thinking….well I'll see you later little guy."

He frowned a little when I handed him back to her. I smiled at him, "Don't worry Marcus. I'll be over to see you later ok?"

He looked at Sam who nodded and he looked back at me with a smile.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you later Sam." I told her.

She nodded, "ok tell your mom I'll be over later to talk to her."

I nodded and then headed back to my house to finish getting my bags in the house. I felt a whole lot better about being home now that she apologized…question was…was she honestly sorry?

Later on that day I got up and put on some white pants with a cute royal blue top that had one sleeve that hung off my left shoulder. I then curled my hair, slid into some black flip flops, put on some make-up and brushed my pearly whites before heading out.

"Bye mom, I'll be right back." I told her.

"Ok honey, make sure you let me know when you'll be back so I'll know when to cook."

I nodded and then headed out ready to surprise my team mates and the coach himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sam's Secret**

"Alright ladies, today is the last day of practice, but swim team try-outs will be held in August before school begins again." Mark said as he stood in front of my old swim team. I looked through the small window on the door seeing a few new faces and many old faces. Emily was the new captain, and she was sitting closest to where I was.

"Now before I let you girls go have your free swim today, I just want to let you know that I'm very proud of you all and I hope to see you next year."

Emily smiled, "Awe Coach Calaway, that's so sweet of you to say."

"Yea it is," Jess said. "I just wish our girl Kitty could be here to celebrate with us."

I smiled and decided that now was the time for the surprise. I opened the door and stuck my head in, "Uh did someone say Kitty?"

They all gasped with big smiles on their faces. "Kitty!"

Emily was the first one to the door, picking me up and spinning me around in a bigshow of affection. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you're here!"

I smiled at her, "I know."

"Kat look at you! You look so freakin hot!" Jess said. "Oh my God I love your hair!"

"Thanks girl," I said as more of the team swarmed me with hugs.

Emily had tears in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"That's easy you wouldn't have kept your mouth shut."

She nodded, "That's true…but wow…you really do look amazing."

"Thanks…hey there coach." I said as Mark stepped up with a look of utter shock and amazement on his face. He looked so much different himself. His hair was completely chopped off and colored black to bring out those gorgeous eyes of his. He also looked a lot more tan and much more built too.

"Well are you going to give me a hug or just stare at me?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Oh yea…that's definitely you in there."

I giggled and hugged him, loving the feel of his warm embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just visiting for the summer." I said.

Emily gasped, "Really? You mean I get you for three whole months?"

I nodded, "As of right now yes."

"Sweet…you are so going to be over my house at some point." She said. "Your goddaughter misses you."

I smiled, "Awe does she really?"

Emily nodded, "Yes but not as much as we all did."

I looked at everyone including Mark and saw how happy they were to see me. I wasn't sure why Mark was bothering to act like he missed me when he drove me away in the first place.

"Well I'll definitely be here for awhile so you can all spend some time with me." I said.

They all smiled and then hugged me once more before jumping into the pool to swim. While they all had their fun, I talked to Mark on the bench.

"So how was your uncle's place?" he asked.

I smiled, "It was alright. Very calm and friendly place to live."

"That's good," he said.

"I saw Sam and the baby." I blurted out.

He sighed, "Really? Did that bug you?"

I shook my head, "No. Actually she apologized to me for how she acted and let me hold Marcus."

He smiled slightly, "Hm, that's weird. She seemed real happy once you were gone."

I laughed, "So did you."

He frowned, "No I wasn't…I've actually really missed you."

"You have?" I asked.

He nodded, "Very much Kitty Kat."

I blushed but turned away so he wouldn't see it. I had always loved when he called me that. His voice was just perfect for it.

"So tell me..why haven't you been home?" I asked.

He sighed, "Sam. She seems to think I'm cheating on her again."

I shook my head, "Wow with who? Maybe Emily this time?'

He laughed at my sarcasm, "No. She doesn't know with who she just has a feeling."

I looked down at my lap, "Well I hate to say it, but normally people who constantly accuse you of something are just as guilty of the crime."

He froze when I said that. "Funny…I was thinking the same thing but who in the hell would she cheat on me with. I treat her like a queen for crying out loud."

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. All I know is that my dad was always accusing my mom of cheating and yet he was gone more often than her."

"Wow. Do you think your dad was cheating on your mom?" he asked.

I nodded, "At this point I think a lot of negative things about that man. I mean who tries to kill his own daughter just because…."

"Clearly he does…"

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were traveling all over my body. I cleared my throat making him snap back to reality, "I'm sorry Mark but my face is up here."

He laughed, "I'm sorry kitten, you've just blossomed so much."

I blushed but then shook the thoughts away, "Thanks Mark but you know we can't get that close anymore. I mean I don't mind being your friend but we've got to set up boundaries."

"I totally agree Kitten." He said. "But you can't get mad if I admire your beauty…it's a compliment."

I laughed, "Oh whatever."

I had to admit, it felt nice talking to Mark like this. I almost felt like he was getting back to his normal self. Still, I was really angry for what happened between us before and I really wanted to know why it happened. When the last practice was over, I drove home with a smile on my face ready to tell my mom about what had happened.

When I pulled up to the house and turned the car off, I saw Sam coming out of her house and going into mine. She had an envelope in her hand along with Marcus. I ducked so she wouldn't see me, for I was very eager to know what she needed to speak to my mom about. Once she was in the house, I slowly got out of the car and shut the door gently. I then crept up to the kitchen window and hid beneath it so I could hear them talking.

"Thank you so much for helping me through this Lita. It's been real tough lately." Sam said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"No problem, are those the results?" my mom asked.

Sam sighed, "Yes…I really don't know if I'm prepared for this."

"When did you get these?" my mom asked her.

Sam sighed, "Just today…I'm too scared to open it by myself Lita."

My mom sighed, "Don't worry we'll do it together."

"No…can you just open it and read me the results? I don't want to look."

My mom was silent at first but then she agreed. I heard her opening the envelope and then pulling out whatever was inside. She was quiet for awhile as she read the papers to herself.

"Well? What does it say?" Sam asked.

My mom sighed heavily, "Sam, it says that Mark isn't the father of Marcus."

Sam gasped and then began to weep. "Oh God…Oh please tell me this isn't happening."

"Wait Sam, just calm down ok?" my mom said.

"I can't calm down Lita. I'm going to lose Mark! I just know it!" she cried.

My mom sighed, "You won't lose him if you don't tell him Sam."

"True, but part of me thinks he already knows that Marcus isn't his."

"Do you know who the real father is?" my mom asked.

Sam cried harder, "Yes, but I can't tell you."

"Alright that's fine, just calm down and drink some orange juice."

At that point I got up and headed inside, not believing the news I had just heard. When I walked into the house, I heard my mom jumble the papers and then hide them before I came around the corner.

"Hello you two," I said acting as if I didn't hear a word. "Hello little man,"

Marcus smiled and hopped down from his mother's arms to hug me. I picked him up and held him close while Sam looked on with a smile.

"M-m-mom?" he said to Sam.

She sniffled, "Yes honey?"

He pointed to my chest and then said, "kitty?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, that's kitty honey."

He smiled and then poked my chest again, "Kitty?"

"Yes, and your Marcus." I said.

He laughed and then laid his head on my chest. My mom watched silently with a soft smile on her face. She then started to look at me funny and then at the baby.

"That's weird. Marcus looks a little like Kitty don't you think?" my mom asked Sam.

Sam fell silent and then agreed, "Yes he does."

My mom sighed, "just think, that's what she'll look like with a child of her own."

"Funny mom, anyways I'm going into the living room and I'm taking Marcus with me." I said as I left the room.

"Ok honey, dinner will be ready in a few." My mom said.

As they talked in private I sat in the living room trying to debate if I should tell Mark what I heard or not. I mean sure, we weren't back on our best buds level yet, but in a way I felt like he needed to know. I also didn't want to be the center of the problems…like last time. It was definitely no fun then and I wasn't trying to deal with it now.

**Readers!: **Let me know if you think Kitty should tell Mark or not!


	15. Chapter 15

**Digging into the Past**

"Are freaking serious!" Emily yelled when I told her everything I had heard.

I was over her house visiting her and the baby a few days later I was pacing back and forth with Rebecca in my arms. "Yea I'm serious. Marcus isn't Mark's."

Emily laughed, "That stupid bitch. She had her nerve to call Mark the cheater and she was the one doing the deed the entire time."

I sighed, "What's even sadder is that I told Mark that she was probably the one cheating."

Emily shook her head, "Wow…I wonder who the real father is."

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. He's real cute though and I feel so sorry for him knowing that he has a whore for a mother."

"Tell me about it…I mean the poor baby thinks Mark is his dad."

I sighed and laid Rebecca in her playpin since she was asleep. She looked so much like Emily but had Glenn's hair. "damn girl, you know Rebecca is going to have long ass hair when she's older right?"

Emily laughed, "Yes but by then her momma will have her cosmetology license."

"Well that's good. Maybe her momma's best friend can get discounts?"

"Of course girl!"

We laughed for a few seconds just before my cell phone rang. I looked at it and didn't recognize the number so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Uh…Kat?"

I froze at the sound of the person's voice I heard. "Dad?"

"Yeah sweetie,"

I sighed not believing he had gotten my number. "What do you want? I have nothing to say to you."

"Listen Katrina. I know you're still mad at me-"

"-that's putting it lightly." I snapped.

He sighed, "Look I just wanted to call and…and tell you how sorry I was."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry for what? Trying to butcher me? Constantly leaving me and mom alone? Or getting drunk all the time?"

He was quiet at first and almost sounded like he was crying. "Katrina…I know I'll never regain any of your forgiveness or respect and I'm willing to deal with that but I can't go on without telling you how sorry I am."

I sighed, "Yea whatever. Look I'm with my best friend right now and I don't really want to talk to you so good-bye and good luck with your future."

Without another word I closed my phone and tossed it back into my purse.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asked.

I shook my head, "My dad."

She looked at me in shock, "Really? What did he say?"

I rolled my eyes, "He was trying to apologize for what he did to me."

She chuckled, "Don't you think it's a little late for that? He should have did that a long time ago."

"A very long time ago… Anyways I need to get home. I'm sure my mom will want to hear this shit."

"True, well call me later ok? We need to talk more about that situation." She said.

I nodded, "Ok girl, see you later."

"Goodnight."

I headed out of her house, determined to get home and tell my mom about the phone call I received.

When I got home, she was in the living room going through a bunch of boxes and papers. They were scattered all over the living room making it look like a twister busted through it.

"Uh…mom…what are you doing?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled at me, "Oh hey honey. I'm just going through some of your dad's old stuff. I need to get rid of it since he won't be coming back to this house."

I sighed, "Well speaking of him, he just called me."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, "Yea that's what I said. He was trying to apologize for what he did but personally I'm in no mood for an apology."

She shook her head, "Goodness you looked like me when you said that. I guess people are right when they say we're twins."

I giggled and then decided to head upstairs for a nice hot shower. When I got up to my room, I opened my balcony doors and then turned on some soft music. I then pulled out some night shorts that were pink with yellow stars on them along with a long sleeved pink shirt. I laid them on the bed and then headed to my bathroom for the shower. So many things were going through my mind as the warm water bathed my body.

"_Should I tell him? No…it isn't my place to tell him what I heard." _

"_Maybe I should just accidently let it slip…or maybe…maybe I should tell my mom that I overheard them talking about it…" _

I wasn't sure what to do at that point. All I knew was that once Mark found out about this…it wasn't going to be pretty.

After my shower, I did my normal routine of drying off and then putting lotion on my body to keep my skin soft. I then blow-dried my hair and pulled it up into a high pony tail before putting on my night clothes.

"Hey Kat?" my mom called from downstairs just as I turned on my laptop.

"Ma'am?" I answered.

"Could you come here for a second…I need to ask you something."

I felt chills going down my back. _"Oh no…maybe she knew I was listening to their conversation…"_

I went downstairs and saw her still on the couch with a few papers in her hand. "Can you look at these for me…I think there is some kind of mistake?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I walked over to the chair next to her and took the papers.

"Well…those are your dad's credit card receipts and it looks like he never went on any vacations."

I looked at the receipts closely and saw that during the time he was supposed to be on vacation, he was…at the Rockefeller Hotel downtown. I also noticed that the receipts were dated back to when I was eleven.

"This doesn't make any sense mom. Why would dad lie about going on vacation?"

She was silent for awhile and then a tear fell from her eye.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked her.

She sniffled, "Yes I'm alright. I just can't believe your father has been lying to us for nearly six years."

I looked away from her not wanting to see her cry. It made me feel so terrible and at the same time…angry.

"It's alright mom. He's out of our lives now." I said as I got up and sat next to her. I put my arm around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

She smiled and then kissed my forehead before laying her head on my head. "Thank you Kitty. I feels nice to have you here."

I thought about what she said and then wondered if maybe I should stay home…for good? I sighed thinking how I would have to look at the pain in my mother's eyes but at the same time…I would be in the place I was more comfortable being in.

"Hey mom?" I said.

"What is it honey?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

I looked up at her with a smile, "I want to stay home…for good."

She smiled in excitement, "Really honey? Are you sure?"

"Yes. But don't tell anyone just yet. I love surprising people." I told her.

She nodded and hugged me close. "You are the best child a woman could have."

"Well you're the best mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

Together we spent the rest of the evening cleaning up the papers and boxes while talking about dad. She ended up finding a few pictures of him and some girl at the beach downtown. Her hair was all pinned up with a scarf around it so I couldn't really tell who she was. She also wore some sunglasses and a diamond bracelet on her wrist. I shook my head at all the pictures and then left them on the mantle. I was somewhat determined to figure out just who in the hell that girl was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Making Up**

As days passed, I found myself getting back into the swing of my old life. I visited Emily almost every day, I babysat Marcus for Sam whenever she had to work, and on top of that, I worked as a waitress down at this bar called "For Real Men." Of course it was a place where mostly biker guys came to chill, but hey…they needed some pretty girls to help out. I had to wear a half shirt that tied just beneath my breasts and black pants. The other girls chose to wear skirts but I didn't want to seem desperate. I got paid pretty well and received lots of tips. Anyways, besides all of that, I noticed that I hadn't seen or heard from Mark in almost three weeks. I was slightly worried at that point, and even asked Sam how he was doing just to see if she had spoken to him yet.

"Hey Kat, can you take table number 9 for me? My hands are really full and I don't think I can take another table." My friend Danny asked.

I nodded at him, "How many people are there?"

"One guy I believe." He said before taking his cleaning supplies and heading off to the bathroom.

I grabbed a menu and some silverware before heading over to the table. The guy was all the way in the back part of the bar sitting with his back to me. As I got closer and closer, I began to realize who it was.

"Hello there stranger," I said when I finally got close enough.

He looked up at me and then smiled, "Kitty, hey girl. He said as he opened his tattooed arms for me to hug him. I didn't know you worked here."

"Oh I just started a few weeks ago. How have you been?" I asked as I sat his menu down for him along with his silverware.

"I'm good, just stressed out really." He said.

I nodded, "Yea I know what you mean. Anyways, can I get you something to drink?"

He smiled wickedly and traced my body with his eyes. "Oh I think you can."

I shook my head, "Mark, there are no drinks on my body."

He laughed, "Yea right. Anyways, can I get two beers and some water?"

I nodded as I wrote it down. "Ok, I'll be right back."

He smiled as I walked away to get his drinks. I really didn't understand why men must drink so much…especially before they get their food. While I was making his drinks, I noticed some guy watching me from the other side of the bar. He was a handsome guy with caramel colored skin, a very muscular physique, and deep brown eyes.

I walked back over to Mark's table and sat the glasses down in front of him. "There you go. Are you ready to order sir?"

He laughed, "I hope you aren't really going to treat me like I'm an ordinary customer…"

I shrugged, "That's what you are right now."

"Oooh so it's like that?" he said.

I giggled, "No…"

He licked his lips and stared at me like I was an angel from a dream. "Damn,"

"What?" I asked.

"Why can't you be like…18."

I laughed, "I don't know maybe because my mother had me…16 years ago?"

He laughed, "It'll be 17 soon right?"

I nodded, "I see you remember."

"How could I forget? You had the biggest crush on me." He said.

I tried to fight off a smile but blushing only ruined it. "Be quiet. You had the crush on me so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm-hm…"

I laughed and then noticed the other guy still staring at me. What in the world is his deal I wonder…

"What do you want Mark?" I asked.

He looked through his menu and then looked up at me, "I want the Steak and fries please. Well done too with ketchup and-"

"-Honey barbecue sauce." I finished for him.

He looked at me in amazement, "How in the hell did you know that?"

"That's easy, we use to be best friends remember?"

His smiled faded slowly, "Use to be?"

"Well yea…you did push me away remember?" I asked.

He sighed and looked away from me.

"That's what I thought." I said before turning away so I could put in his order. While waiting for his food to come up, I went into the bathroom so I could calm myself down. I didn't want to cry, not in front of him. I had to keep this in otherwise I would just fall for him all over again.

Once I was certain I could return, I went back to the kitchen to fetch his food and then served it to him.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" I asked.

He sighed and glanced at me enticing me with those sexy eyes, "Yes actually, a second chance."

I bit my lip and then sighed, "Look I'll think about it, but you need to understand that it's hard for me to look at you without remembering that time in the hospital."

"I know Kitty and that's why I've been giving you some space." He said.

I smiled softly, "Well thanks. It's been nice."

"Good…well you've probably got other things to do so, go on Miss waitress."

I laughed, "Ok, just let me know if you need anything."

He nodded and then watched as I walked away. I went behind the bar and was grabbing a towel and some cleaner so I could wipe down tables when that other guy approached me.

"Hey there, can I get a glass of Tequila mixed with coke please?"

I stood up from where I was and looked at him. "Ok, would you like a big glass or a small one?"

"A small one…and if you don't mind I was just wondering what your name was."

"Oh I'm Katrina." I said as I made his drink.

He smiled, "That's a beautiful name. I'm Dave….Dave Batista."

I smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Dave, here's your drink."

I slid it to him and he guzzled it down like it was a shot. Wonderful, just what I need at my counter.

"So are you from around here Katrina?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I grew up here."

"Ah, I thought so…you look real familiar to me. Who are your parents?"

"My dad's name is Matt Hardy and my mom is Lita."

He gasped, "Oh I know them. Matt is the little punk that stole my girl."

I looked at him slightly confused, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me right, your dad stole Lita from me in high school. If she would have stayed with me, I would have been your daddy."

I nodded slightly and then decided to walk away, "Ok sir, I have to tend to my customers so I'll be right bac-"

Before I could go anywhere, he had reached over the bar and grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Excuse me sir you need to let me go…" I said as I fought to get him off of me.

Mark, who was just finishing his meal, looked over at us and then quickly got up.

"hey, is there a problem here?" he asked when he got closer.

Dave released me and then got in Mark's face. "yea there is a problem, you are all up in my business that's the problem."

"Yea well I've got a problem with men like you putting your hands on young ladies like her."

Dave chuckled, "What? Is she your bitch or something?"

Mark just stared him down before reaching into his pants and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to me.

"Kitty go pay for my bill….keep the change too. I don't think I'm going to be in here much longer."

I nodded and went to pay for the bill. Just as I paid for it and pocketed the change, I heard a huge crash. When I turned around, I saw Mark on top of Dave, pounding his face in. I had to admit, as scared as I was, I found it real…sexy watching Mark stick up for me. Soon my manager was able to get in there and have security pull them apart. Dave's face was all bloody when he walked out, as for Mark…well he looked like he was so happy to finally release some of the anger he had inside of him.

"Are you ok Kat?" he asked.

I nodded, "Thanks so much for sticking up for me."

"Oh anytime Kitten…you know I love you right?" he asked.

I smiled and looked away, nodding my head.

"So we can be best friends again right?" he asked.

I looked up at him and he looked back at me. "Oh alright…we can be best friends again."

"Yes!" he said before hugging me. "Good because I can't spend another day without speaking to you."

"Me neither Mark…me neither."

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I walked down here today."

"Ok, I'll take you home when you're ready ok?"

I nodded and then escorted him back to his seat. As I walked with him, I wondered if I should tell him about Marcus or not. I mean he deserved to know..right?


	17. Chapter 17

**An Intimate Moment**

I didn't get off until nearly midnight that night. Mark stayed in the bar all the way up until that point so he could take me home. He had his fun making faces at me while I was trying to tend to other customers. Men, I tell you.

When I was finally off, he walked me to his truck and like before he helped into it. I was really admiring his new look. He looked younger and in some ways a whole lot tougher than normal.

"So what's your curfew?" he asked as he started up the truck.

I smiled, "I don't really have one. Since I'm always working late my mom just tells me she won't wait up."

"Well that's cool I suppose…you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, like where?"

He shrugged, "Well I was thinking since your house is further into town, we should crash at my place for the night…if you want to."

I thought about his offer for a second, "Sure. My feet hurt anyway."

"Ok then."

He drove into another section of the city and within minutes we were pulling into a parking garage underneath this large building. Once he found a place to park, we hopped out of the truck and walked over to the elevator. It was sort of chilly that night, so I had my arms folded over my chest.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Very," I said.

He moved closer to me and gently pulled me close to his body. I was nervous about what he was trying to do so I sort of stepped back.

"Kitten, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I was amazed at how much warmer I felt being in his arms like this. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem." He said just as the elevator popped open. We stepped inside and he pressed the button for the tenth floor.

"So what is this place exactly?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Just a little apartment complex I bought for times I wanted to be alone…I've been alone a whole lot lately."

"Why?" I asked. "You know little Marcus would sure love to see someone other than myself for a change."

He laughed, "Sam told me he really seems to like you."

"He does Mark. In some ways I think we are connected somehow." I said as I pulled out my phone to show him a picture of me holding him. "Look, I totally feel like his mom in this picture."

Mark looked at the picture carefully, studying every part of it. "Interesting…he looks a lot like you."

I froze not sure what to say next. "Y-yea, I've been getting that a lot actually."

"Really? Like from who?" he asked as the elevator opened again.

"Ok…maybe not from others, but I noticed it too." I said.

He walked me down the hall looking as if he was completely lost in thought.

"Mark? Are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't answer me until we stopped at a door. Carefully he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "Come on in, we need to talk."

I felt a pit form in my stomach. _I just had to open my big mouth…_

I walked into his house cautiously, and looked around. He turned on all the lights and then asked me to take a seat in the living room. I sighed and went to sit down when I noticed there were many magazines scattered on the ground. I sat down on the couch just looking at the magazines.

"Mark…can I please pick up these magazines?" I asked.

He laughed, "Why?"

"Because they are everywhere! I need to clean this up…" I said.

He walked into the living room holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He sat them down on his table, opened the wine bottle and then filled up the glasses and looked at me. "Kat, ignore them ok. We need to talk."

I looked up at him, gritting me teeth because he wouldn't let me pick them up. "What?"

He came and sat down next to me, looking me dead in the eye. "Kat I need to be completely honest with you ok?"

I nodded as I took a deep breath. He smiled and handed me one of the wine glasses. I looked at him like he was retarded.

"Mark I'm too young to drink…" I said.

He chuckled, "Yea you weren't saying that all those times we use to hang out before."

I blushed, "Yea…so…"

"Look, I think you know something that you're too afraid to tell me." He said as he took a swig of his wine. "In fact I think you know a few things that you aren't telling me."

"What do you mean?" I asked before drinking half of the wine.

"Here's a question…Sam use to go out a whole lot, mostly at night…do you think she was cheating on me?"

I tried hard not to make a face that would suggest that I knew the answer to that question, but of course, I gave myself away. "N-no she just liked to have fun that's all."

His eyes narrowed, "Kat…what are you hiding from me?"

I looked away from him, finishing off my wine. "Nothing Mark."

"You're lying." He said as he moved closer to me. "I can see it in your eyes."

I turned away from him and looked at the magazines. "I'm not lying Mark…why would I lie…oh I need to get these up!"

I hopped up and went to work on picking up the magazines. While I was stacking them, I heard him get up and come closer to me. I pretended not to notice him inching closer and closer to me.

Finally he got down beside me and placed his hands over mine making me stop what I was doing. "Mark please, I don't know anything, and if I did…it wouldn't be my place to tell you."

"Why not?" he asked in a deep voice that had me mesmerized. He then gently pushed me so that I would land on my butt. He crawled on top of me still looking deep into my eyes for what I was hiding. He was so close to me that his nose was slightly brushing mine. My breathing quickened slightly as he got even closer…damn he was sexy.

"Kitty…tell me what's on your mind." He said. "I can tell there is something there."

I bit my bottom lip, "Uh-I-I can't Mark. This isn't a good-"

Before I could continue, he had pressed his soft lips against mine. My body had completely melted under him as his lips caressed mine in ways I had never felt before. I closed my eyes and moaned as his tongue danced around with mine, fighting for victory. I wrapped my arms around his neck and spread my legs, letting him climb on top of me completely. He held my back as I laid down on the floor with him still kissing me. Once he slowly pulled away, I looked into his eyes and immediately felt guilty and angry.

I shoved him off of me and then got up and went into the kitchen. When he followed me I turned around and smacked his cheek.

"Why did you do that to me? Why did you push me away like that?" I asked as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Kitty I had to…your mom was getting suspicious of our friendship and she could see the affect I was truly having on you. I didn't want you to get in trouble so…I pushed you away."

I shook my head, "Mark I liked you a whole lot…and I honestly thought we had something special…"

He smiled and then cupped my head with his hands, "We did have something special…and we still do."

I cried harder as he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me with so much passion. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even care that I was 16 and he was way older than me. I couldn't deny it anymore, I was in love with him and leaving this place never changed those feelings.

"Wait Mark…I don't know if we should go any further at least not now." I said.

He nodded, "True."

"I'm really tired…can we get some sleep."

He smiled, "Yea…but this conversation isn't over you hear?"

I nodded and then hugged him before he led me up to his room so we could get some sleep. It felt so nice to lie the bed next to him. Though I still felt very uncertain of what to do about this secret I held.


	18. Chapter 18

**Conflicted**

Mark dropped me off at home that following morning. The entire time I was in the truck I wanted to tell him about Marcus not being his, but I knew it would open a whole new can of worms that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Are you ok Kitty?" he asked me when we pulled up in front of my house.

I sighed, "Yea…I just feel weird."

"About kissing me?" he asked.

I nodded, knowing I was lying. "Yea. You're still married and I don't want to come between you and Sam."

"I understand, but I don't think Sam and I will be married for much longer." He said as he reached over to me and rubbed my leg. "Besides, I planned to keep this a secret until you're old enough for me to actually date."

I laughed, "Well actually, the legal limit in Texas is sixteen."

He smirked, "That's right…well I guess I don't have to worry about anything then."

"No you don't…"

He smiled and then leaned in to kiss me. I backed off, "No Mark. Not in front of the house."

"Oh yea, ok well I'll talk to you later, I've got some work to do." He said.

I nodded and then hopped out of the car. Before I could shut the door, he spoke up.

"I love you Kat." He said.

I blushed and then responded, "I love you too Mark."

"Oh yea and don't tell Sam that you saw me. I don't want to talk to her at all."

I nodded and then blew him a kiss.

He smiled at me as I closed the door and then walked to my house. When I walked in, my mom was in the kitchen with Sam and my godfather, Randy. The three of them looked at me with smiles when I walked into the room.

"Hey there sweetie, where were you last night?" my mom asked.

I sighed, "I was real tired last night so I slept over one of my friend's houses so I didn't have to walk home."

Sam looked at me with a slight glare in her eye that quickly disappeared. I wondered if she knew where I truly was and what happened between Mark and I. Though we didn't have sex, I still felt guilty about kissing him.

"Ok, well I'm glad you are here because we have something we want to ask you." My mom said.

"What's up?" I asked as I took a seat on one of the stools.

She looked at Sam with a smile, "Well Sam and I wanted to take a vacation, you know just for a few days or so next week."

"Ok…" I said, waiting for her to continue.

Sam cleared her throat, "And I would really appreciate it if you would watch Marcus while I am away."

I smiled at her, "Sure, no problem just let me know the exact dates so I can take that time off."

"Great," My mom said, "See I told you she would do it."

Sam smiled softly and then turned to me, "I really appreciate it Kat,"

"It's not a problem I like Marcus. He's a little cutie." I told them.

Randy smiled, "Oh so you like 'em young then?"

I laughed, "No, not at all."

"Yea, she likes her men a little on the older side." Sam said.

I looked at her through narrow eyes wondering if that was supposed to be a joke about my crush on Mark. My mom looked at her too with the same expression.

"Anyways, how have you been father number two?" I asked Randy.

He smiled, "I've been good. I hear you've been working."

"Yea I have."

"That's good. I can't believe how much you've grown." He said. "You're starting to look like your mother."

I laughed and then decided to head up to my room. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"Ok dear, and thanks again." My mom said.

"You're welcome."

Later on that day, I went to Emily's house to visit for awhile. Of course you know I told her about Mark and I sharing those kisses.

"Oh my goodness. Did you screw him?" she asked.

I shook my head as my face turned red. "No I didn't let him. I mean it was on my mind but I just can't do that to Sam even though she did it to him."

"Yea but you love Mark, Kitty. There is nothing wrong with sleeping with someone you love." She said as she placed Rebecca in the crib.

"Where has Glenn been? I haven't seen him around lately." I said.

She sighed, "Oh yea…we broke up."

I gasped. "What! And you're just now telling me?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I've been spending a lot of time trying not to think about it but yes…we are not together."

"Oh wow, well what happened?"

She stopped what she was doing for a second and then turned to me. "He hit me."

"He did what!" I yelled.

"Yes, he hit me in front of Rebecca. I couldn't believe it myself but he really did."

I shook my head, "Goodness, I feel like everyone is having issues now."

"That's because everyone is…speaking of which…did you tell him?"

I shook my head, "No. I really don't know how Em. I mean I want him to know but…"

"You don't want to be the one that hurts him."

"Exactly. I care for him so much…I love him."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you love him, then do the right thing for him. Tell him what you heard."

I sighed and then put my face in my hands. "Why must it always be me…"

"I don't know girl, but if you really want to be with that man, he has to be able to trust you. This is a great way to start building that trust."

I had to agree with her, Mark didn't trust too many people in his life including Sam. I guess I just had to buckle down and tell him what I knew. It wasn't going to be easy though…so I knew I needed to prepare for when that day came.


	19. Chapter 19

**Seduced**

The next time I saw Mark, I was just getting off of work. I walked out to my car, letting down my bun as I walked out of the building. I had just gone through a rough day and all I wanted to do was go home so I could lie down. When I got to my car, I noticed that there was a familiar black truck parked behind it. Standing next to it was Mark himself, standing there looking sexy as hell with his red bandana tied around his forehead and a leather vest on his upper torso. He was also wearing light blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He had his hands behind his back, making me curious to know what it was.

"Hey there Kitty. I see you're off early." He said.

I shrugged, "I need to be today. I'm babysitting Marcus for Sam for a few days."

He blinked twice, "Your watching him? Why didn't she call me?"

"That's easy, you've fallen off the face of the Earth." I said with a smile.

"Ha ha very funny…here I got these for you." He said as he pulled a bouquet of Scarlet Carson's from behind his back. They were so beautiful and full of red color.

"Awe thanks so much Mark." I said as he handed me the bouquet. When my hand closed around it I felt a thorn pierce my palm and I dropped the flowers. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Kitty. Here let me see it." He said as he took my hand and examined it.

There was a little pool of blood forming where the thorn pierced me. He took a napkin from his pocket and wiped it off for me. After wiping it a few times, the bleeding finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't know they had thorns." He said.

I shrugged, "it's no biggie. I'll still keep them."

I bent over and picked them up carefully. "So what are your plans for today?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was actually going to take you out to dinner but you've got to babysit."

I smiled, "I could always come over with Marcus after they leave? It would be nice for him to see you."

He nodded as he folded up the napkin and then placed it in his pocket. "True. Do you want me to come get you?"

"No I'll be fine driving. I've got the car seat in my car already so I think I'll be ok."

He nodded and then kissed my lips quickly, "Sorry, I love kissing you."

"No need for an apology. I've missed your lips too." I told him.

He smirked, "Well there will be plenty more where that came from doll."

I giggled and then opened my car door. "I'll text you before I leave to come over Ok?"

"Ok Kitten, don't keep me waiting though…I'll get impatient."

I shook my head and then got into my car. That man was so damn demanding sometimes, but I loved him all the same.

When I got home, my mom and Sam were packing the car for their trip. I parked my car and got out, smiling at them.

"Hey," I said as I got closer. "Do you ladies need help?"

Sam smiled but my mom answered, "No sweetie. Marcus is in the living room in the playpin and all of his stuff is in there too."

"Alright. Anything else I need to know?" I asked Sam.

She nodded, "Yea, he's allergic to grass and he has a diaper rash. Please call me if you leave the house or go stay over some place ok?"

Actually I'm going to Emily's tonight." I lied to her, "How long will you be gone?"

"For three days at the most." Sam said. "I'm sure you two will get along just fine for that long right?"

I smiled thinking of the possibility of staying with Mark that night, "Of course,"

"ok, let me go say good-bye to him and then we can go." She said as she headed into the house. As she walked by I noticed she had her hair wrapped up in a bun with a scarf around it just like the woman in dad's picture. Interesting.

"Are you going to be alright dear?" my mom asked as she closed the trunk. "You know we can stay here if you aren't sure about this."

"Mom I'll be fine. I'm sixteen remember? I can handle myself"

She smiled and then hugged me close. "Ok dear, take care,"

When Sam returned, the two of them headed out. I sighed and went into the house to see little man. He smiled upon seeing me and then asked to be picked up.

Of course I couldn't resist a face like his, so I picked him up and carried him up to my room so I could pack my overnight bag for the night. I then sent Emily a text asking her to cover for me if my mom or Sam called to check on the baby.

"Alright little guy, it's just me, you, and Mark for tonight." I said as I scooped him up and took him downstairs so I could get in my car. Once I had him placed in the car seat I sent Mark a text telling him I was on my way over.

I couldn't wait to get over to his house so we could spend some quality time together. Although, I still wanted to tell him about Marcus….

I reached his place ten minutes after I left home. I grabbed Marcus from the car seat along with my bags and headed on up to his place.

"Come on in," Mark said when he opened the door and came face to face with me. He had stared at me and the baby for a few seconds as we walked by.

"Damn…you two really do look alike." He said. "I really am wondering how that happened."

I knew how…but I wasn't going to tell him, at least not yet. I sat Marcus down on the floor and handed him a toy to play with. He laughed and pushed the toy car across the floor.

"Kitty?" he said. "Toy."

Mark smiled, "Oh shit, he can talk?"

I nodded as I went a grabbed his toy for him. "Here sweetheart, stay here and play ok?"

He smiled and then nodded his head. Mark watched him play for a moment and then turned his attention to me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded, "Very hungry."

"Good, because I cooked us dinner." He said as he took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

I smiled at him, loving how well he treated me. He made spaghetti with meatballs, my favorite dish, and had the table all set and ready to go.

"Awe thanks Mark. You're so sweet." I said.

He shrugged, "I try, here sit down."

I took a seat in the chair he pulled out for me and then watched as he poured us some strawberry dackeries he usually mixed with vodka.

"ooo what's the occasion?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing, just glad to have you over here tonight."

I smiled as he took a seat at the table. I was about to start eating when I felt a little tug on my leg. When I looked down, Marcus was holding onto me, trying to stand himself up.

"Well hello there." I said as I picked him up. "How did you get in here so fast?"

He rubbed his eyes telling me that he was tired, but I knew he was going to fight his sleep.

"Excuse me real fast Mark. He needs a bottle." I said as I got up and went to get his bottle. He fought with me for awhile until I laid him against my chest and began to sing him a lullaby. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. I took him to another room in the apartment and laid him in the middle of the bed. He was so cute, and I wished I could have one as cute as him.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked.

I smiled at him as I took my seat at the table. "Practice. Plus I told you I sort of feel connected to him somehow."

"True…anyways eat your food so we can watch a movie."

I nodded and started eating. After finishing my meal and three drinks, I was buzzed and ready for the movie. Mark popped some popcorn and then brought it to the living room. He then sat next to me on the couch and hit start on the remote. I watched maybe half of the movie before I noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "You're still hiding something from me Kat."

I sighed, "Oh God not this again."

He laughed, "yes this again…come here."

I looked at him, "Why?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Just come here…"

I moved in closer to him, feeling completely helpless at that point. When I was close enough he lifted my chin and looked at me deep in my eyes.

"Tell me what's on your mind or I'm going to torture you." He said.

I giggled, "Oh really? And just how are you going to do that?"

He licked his lips and then kissed me deeply. I moaned against his intensity and lust wanting him to take me right here but he pulled away, making me whine.

"Mark…"

"Kat."

I folded my arms and sighed, "Mark I can't tell you anything. It won't be-"

He brought his lips back down to mine, this time pulling me closer so he could lay me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me tightly. He then moved his lips to my earlobe, nibbling it tenderly. I closed my eyes and moaned in his ear wanting him to go further.

"Do you want to take it up a notch?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and then kissed him on his soft lips.

"Then tell me what I want to know." He said as he got up and sat on the couch.

My mouth fell open, not believing he was really torturing me like this. "Mark!"

"Kitty! Tell me what's going on right now." He said as he turned off the tv and turned on the lamp.

I sighed and sat up looking for a way out but there wasn't one. I got up and walked over to my stuff, picking it up. "I'm getting in the shower. I'll tell you what I know when I get out."

"Promise?" he asked.

I nodded, "Promise,"

I headed up the steps and found the bathroom. I shut the door and then turned on the shower. I then undressed myself, thinking of how I should break the news to Mark.

_Oh God…what if he thinks I'm lying? What if he gets mad for me telling him…_

So many things were going through my head at once that I didn't even notice Mark come into the bathroom. I was facing the shower head, letting the water run down my entire body while he got undressed and stepped in the shower behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against his body, scaring the hell out of me.

"Mark…what are you doing?" I asked as he moved my wet hair away from my neck and ears. He then reached under my arms and palmed both of my breasts while licking my ear. I melted against him, while trying to fight off my emotions.

"No Mark, we can't do this…we shouldn't do this. It isn't right." I said softly as he moved from my ear to my neck.

"We've already made the mistake when we kissed last week…we might as well finish the deal so turn around Kitty." He said as he slowly turned my body around. Once I was facing him, he cupped the back of my head and then brought his lips roughly down to mine. I ran my hands up his chest and then wrapped my arms around his neck, giving up the fight. We kissed like two long lost lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. Every now and then a soft sound would escape my mouth turning him on more. He pressed my back against the wall and then asked me to open my legs. I did as he asked without question, and then watched as he traced his tongue down my body, starting at my neck and working his way down. When he reached my sex, He lifted my right leg over his shoulder and parted my lips with his fingers. I gasped upon feeling his tongue explore my pussy.

"Mark please…we shouldn't be doing this." I said through shivers.

He stopped and shut off the water, "Like I said, we've already made the mistake…come on."

I took his hand and followed him to his bedroom. As soon as we made it there, he told me to lay down on his bed and relax myself. I did just that as he opened my legs and continued to eat me out. I grabbed my breasts and arched my back, as he sucked on my clit. Once I had come three times he stopped and then got himself positioned on top of me. I had to admit, I was scared as hell seeing his massive form over me, but the gentleness of his eyes made me relax all over again. He brought his lips to mine once more sliding his tongue into my mouth as he did so. Just as he pulled away from me, I felt his massive penis penetrate my soaked walls. I started crying into his chest when he popped my cherry. He stopped and waited for me to adjust to his size. Once I did…he was ready to really give me the pleasure he had been waiting to give me.

"_Damn your pussy is so tight." _He whispered. "_God that feels good."_

We kept our eyes on each other as he stroked me slowly with deep thrust that had my body wanting more. Each stroke was pure heaven from that point on. I dug my nails into his back when he started to pick up his pace. I moaned loudly but my cries were buried by Mark's kisses. He didn't want me to wake the baby, but his dick felt so good inside of me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep it down at all especially when he was fucking me so well. He even started moaning himself when he started going even faster.

"_Oh my God Mark," _I moaned as the bed began to squeak. _"Right there…right there…ooooohhh Mark!" _

"_Yea baby…come for me Kitty." _He said.

"_Oh my God…oh my God…ooooooohhh fuck!" _I screamed as I closed my eyes and let my climax hit and I came all over his dick. He stopped and then kissed my swollen lips. He then pulled out of me and laid down so he could catch his breath.

"That…was…awesome…" I said as I pulled a sheet up to my chest. "Mark…I love you."

He laughed, "I love you too but I still want to know what you need to tell me."

I shook my head, "Can I tell you tomorrow?"

He laughed, "Sure…first thing tomorrow morning."

I nodded and then snuggled myself against his body. I was happy that I was able to put off telling him for one more night.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Truth**

The following morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes in the air too and my stomach started growling. I held the sheets against my chest as I sat up and looked around. Mark wasn't in the room, so I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. As soon as I got in there. I remembered the events from the previous night and immediately started crying. I mean sure I was happy about sharing my body with Mark, but he was still married to Sam…On top of that, he wanted to know what I've been hiding from him and I wasn't ready to tell him.

I sighed and finished washing my body before getting out and getting dressed. Before heading downstairs. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure my eyes weren't red from crying. With one deep breath, I turned and headed downstairs.

When I got down there, Marcus was on the living room floor playing with his toys. I smiled at him and then walked into the kitchen where Mark was. He was just placing a plate on the table for me when I appeared. He smiled slightly at me and then went back to the stove. Great. Now I was more nervous than before.

"Good morning," I said.

He looked back at me, "Hey. Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged and took a seat. "Yes I did, how about you?"

He filled a plate up with some food and then took a seat next to me. "I always sleep better when I'm with you."

I smiled and then started cutting up my pancakes. It was then that I saw an envelope sitting in front of his plate. It was vanilla colored and already open.

"What's that?" I asked before taking a bite of my food.

He sighed not looking at me. "Something from the hospital…you should take a look at it."

I looked at him, slightly confused. I saw Marcus walking to me from the corner of my eye. I turned to him and smiled, "Come here little man, did you eat this morning?"

He nodded and kept walking to me. When he reached me, I picked him up and sat him on my lap. Mark looked down at him with a soft smile. He then slid the envelope to me with a very serious look on his face.

"Open it Kat."

I sighed and picked up the envelope. The front read, _DNA Testing Center. _I looked at Mark once more before pulling out the papers inside. As I looked through them, I noticed that my DNA was tested against Marcus's….I nearly gasped when I saw that they matched.

I shook my head, "Wait…this doesn't make any sense Mark. How can Marcus's DNA match mine? He isn't my baby."

Mark smirked, "You don't get it do you…"

"Clearly I don't." I said.

"Think about it Kitty…you told me before that your dad never actually went on vacations." he said.

I looked down at Marcus and it all came together for me. "Oh my God…you're my little brother Marcus."

Marcus smiled and then clapped. I looked up at Mark not sure what to say. "Wow…I guess there is no reason to tell you want I heard from Sam."

"What was it?" he asked.

"I overheard her telling my mom that she had you and Marcus tested and that Marcus wasn't yours." I said. "I guess since you figured it out already I don't feel as bad anymore."

"What did you feel bad about before?" he asked. "Sleeping with me?"

I nodded, "I knew that Marcus wasn't yours but I didn't want to sleep with you knowing you were still with Sam. Plus, I am kind of young…Oh forget it…I have no idea what I'm saying."

He smiled, "Yes you do Kitty and I agree with you. I am still married so yes, I should have known better. Plus we were both stressed out and in need of being loved by someone. Anyways, the deed is done and I don't regret it."

I smiled and looked into my little brother's eyes, "I don't either, but what are you going to do now that you know the truth?"

"Easy, confront her, divorce her, and then move out completely." he said.

I nodded, "And what about us? Should we cool it until all of this settles?"

He thought about it for a second, "Yea we should, but aren't you going back to live with Jeff?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No…I'm staying for good. I can't leave this place even if I tried."

"Good, because I would follow you there." he said. "I'm not kidding."

I shook my head, "Well excuse me…"

He laughed and we continued eating our food. I was so happy that Mark finally knew the news and I didn't have anything to worry about anymore. All I could do now was keep the relationship between Mark and I a secret. Although, I was real worried about how my mom would feel when she finds out about Marcus being my brother. I knew it would crush her heart to hear especially after hanging out with Sam for so long.

Later on that day, I went home with Marcus so I could clean my house. It was nice and peaceful for once, that is until later that day. I was sitting out on the front porch with Marcus when I saw mark's truck pull up in front of his house. I watched him as he got out of the truck and headed up to his house. He waved at me when he looked over and saw me in my canopy bed when a sleeping Marcus on my chest. I waved back with a smile knowing he was there packing his stuff.

A few moments after he went inside, my mother's car pulled up in front of the house. I was slightly confused about why they were home so fast, but I didn't move from my spot. My mom got out of the car along with Sam. They were laughing it up like two sisters who had just seen the funniest movie of their lives. When they saw me, they got quiet.

"Oh hey honey." my mom said as they climbed the porch.

"hey…your early." I said.

She nodded her head, "Yea, there was a hurricane so we came back early."

"Bummer," I said.

Just then, we heard the door from Mark's house open and he appeared on the porch with one box and a suitcase. Sam looked in his direction and then frowned.

"What is he doing?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he just pulled up a few minutes ago."

Sam sighed and then called his name. "Mark!"

He looked up at her and then shook his head. "Don't talk to me."

"Why not? Please don't tell me you're leaving." she said.

He nodded, "I am leaving Sam."

"Why!" She yelled, waking Marcus up.

Mark placed his stuff in his truck and then came over to our porch. "I'm leaving because I know and you know that Marcus isn't my kid."

She gasped, "What are you talking about? W-who told you that."

He shook his head, "No one did Sam. I just know he isn't."

"But how! I never told anyone about those results except Lita and she doesn't talk to you!"

He laughed, "Results? So you had me tested already?"

She fell silent knowing that she had just told on herself. "M-Mark wait…I can explain."

"No it's cool…you just confirmed everything for me. You've been cheating on me this entire relationship Sam. I only wonder who you could have cheated on me with."

She sniffled and looked back at me. "You cheated on me too Mark…with that little bitch right there!"

I gasped, "Excuse me!"

My mom stepped in front of her, "My daughter only had a crush on Mark, Sam you know that. Plus she was gone for over a year."

Sam laughed and shook her head, "What makes you all think I was talking about that time frame…"

I grew nervous and sat Marcus down in the canopy bed. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Sam turned to Mark with a wicked smile. "We are still married Mark and you kissed her."

"How would you know that?" he asked.

"You should try checking out your little apartment complex more often…what? You didn't think I knew about it? Well I did! I planted a small camera in your kitchen and just last week, you had her over your house and you two kissed!"

I didn't know what to say. My mom turned around and looked at me, "Is this true Kitty?"

I sighed, and looked at Mark who simply nodded.

"Yes it is true…but that was a mistake and we haven't spoken since."

My mom sighed, "There, she admitted it, but that doesn't mean they slept together Sam."

Sam laughed, "Oh please I know Mark better than anyone…"

Mark shook his head, "Sam clearly you don't know me. We didn't have sex that night or any other night for that matter so just give it up. How about you tell us who Marcus's real father is?"

She looked away from him and then turned to my mom. "Lita…I'm sorry…but Matt is Marcus's father."

My mom blinked a few times, "Excuse me?"

"Yea that's what I'm saying…" I said. "You mean to tell me that Marcus is my little brother?"

She nodded, "Yes he is can't you see the resemblance?"

I looked back at Marcus who had fallen back to sleep. He did look a whole lot like my father…like me. Suddenly my mom shook her head and then laughed, "I should have known it was you he was sleeping with. I mean after all…Dave did dump me to be with you…"

Mark looked at Sam is shock. "Dave? You mean the one who tried to hit on Kitty at her job?"

My mom looked at me, "What's he talking about?"

I sighed and told her the story about Dave. She was completely appalled by it and was furious that I didn't tell her about it.

"I'm sorry mom, it didn't cross my mind to tell you." I told her.

"Well I'm glad you're ok…as for you Sam…we are done being friends. I've helped you all this time and this time and this is how you tell me you slept with my husband….wow."

Sam chuckled, "Yea well…you should be talking to that daughter of yours. Sooner or later she's going to end up on her back just like her mother did at age 15."

"I'm sorry, WHAT!" I said as I stood up and approached her. Mark jumped on the porch and held me back. "Don't you ever say something like that about me or my mother!"

"Or what? You'll kick my ass? Dream on little girl, anyways, give me my child so I can go."

Mark held me tight while she walked past me and picked up Marcus. As soon as she left, he let me go and then we turned our attention to my mom.

"Well…now that she's gone, you two tell me…did you have sex that night or any other night?"

We looked at each other and decided to tell her the truth. "Yes."

She nodded, "Ok. Thanks for your honesty…Kitty your grounded."

"What!" I said.

She smiled, "Yep, for a month."

"But mom…"

"No but's Kitty. I have to punish you somehow and since I don't like putting my hands on you, I'll just ground you."

I sighed and looked at Mark who was laughing. My mom then cleared her throat, grabbing his attention.

"Excuse me Mark, but you and I will be talking in private. Now say goodnight Kitty."

I sighed and hugged him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie."

I went into the house and ran upstairs to my room. I then opened my window so I could listen to their conversation.

"So…how long have you been in love with her?" my mom asked.

He sighed, "Since right before her father was sent to jail." he answered. "Believe me Lita I tried hard not to let it get that far but-"

"-It's ok Mark. I'm not mad at either of you." she said. "You two can't help who you love and I know you're a good guy."

"oh…so why did you ground her?" he asked.

"Because she went over your house last night."

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

She laughed, "She thought she sent a text to Emily asking her to cover for her if I called…"

Mark laughed, "Teens."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, you can still see her but you'll have to keep your relationship quiet. I don't want to see her get hurt or you for that matter."

"Ok, thanks Lita. I promise to make her as happy as a bird."

"Good. Now I believe you have some packing to do so I'll see you later."

He nodded, "Alright. Thanks again, and tell Kitty I said I'll be on Facebook tonight."

She laughed, "I will."

I watched him walk up the path and over to his truck. When he looked up at my window and I blew him a kiss.

He blew one back to me and then went on into his house. I was sort of happy that everything had finally came to a close. Sure I was grounded now, but at least I didn't lose Mark.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mark's Promise**

"Hey mom, I finished cleaning the basement." I told her as I dropped my bucket and other cleaning products. It was my last day of being grounded and she had me scrubbing the house. Man, I was definitely going to think twice before I ever decided to lie to her again. At least Mark found time to come over and see me. It was the only time I got to see him since I wasn't allowed out of the house unless I was with my mom.

One time, my mom had actually let him spend a night with me. Though we didn't have sex, it was still real nice to have him around.

"Ok, then your free to go."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yea…after you talk to me for a second."

I nodded and walked over to where she was sitting. I faced her wondering what was on her mind. She smiled at me softly and then cleared her throat.

"Kitty, I want to ask you a few things." she said. "For one, when did your crush start with Mark?"

I sighed, "Honestly, when I first met him. I don't think he had feelings for me until later on."

My mom nodded with a slight smile. "You know, I fell in love with your father at a young age. He was out of high school before me but…I knew I wanted to be with him. That's why I don't mind you seeing Mark. He's a wonderful man and personally I would rather you be with him than anyone else."

I smiled at her and then hugged her. "Thanks for understanding mom, that really makes me feel better."

"Good, I'm glad and if you have any problems with Sam…let me know." she said.

I laughed, "Alright mom."

She handed me my cell phone which excited me to no end. "If you ever lie to me again, there will be problems you hear?"

I nodded, "Understood."

After our talk, I went up to my room and called Mark.

"I see you've got your phone back," Mark said when he answered.

I smiled, "Yep, and she's letting me off groundation early."

"Good so that means you're free for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Ok, well may I come scoop you up? We haven't had a nice date in a long time."

I gasped, "Yay! Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, wear something fancy." he said.

"ok, I won't disappoint you."

As soon as I hung up I hopped in the shower and got myself all shaved and cleaned up. I then wrapped myself in a towel and went to my closet to see what I could wear. I ended up picking out this white dress that was strapless and stopped just above my knees. After drying off, I put on the dress along with some lace panties. I then put lotion on my arms, legs, and face before curling my hair. Last I did my make-up and then sent a picture of myself to him with a message that said "I'm ready."

He replied with, "Wow, I can see that. Very nice babe."

When he finally came to get me, he was dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt. He looked very handsome, something I wasn't all that use to.

"Goodness, you look even better in person." he told me.

I smiled at him, "Awe thank you. You're looking pretty nice yourself."

"Thanks love, shall we go?" he asked.

I hooked my arm with his and we walked back to his truck. After helping me inside, he got in on the driver's side and we were off. We didn't go too far though. In fact. He took me to that special place in the woods that he showed me before. This time, he had it all cleared out with a table, candles and some food in silver dishes.

"Wow…you did all of this?" I asked him.

"Of course, you know I would do anything for you." he said as he walked me up to the table and pulled out my chair for me. Once I was properly seated, he took a seat across from me and then asked if I would say a prayer. I did as he asked and prayed over our food. He then opened a bottle of this champagne from Paris.

"What's the occasion this time?" I asked.

He smiled and filled our glasses with it. "You'll see, for now let's eat our food."

I smiled and opened the lid to my dish. Inside I found some seafood Alfredo with shrimp and scallops. It turned out to me really good through I was scared to try the scallops at first. Mark and I had so much fun just sitting there talking amongst ourselves. He made me feel so good all the time. After dinner, we took a walk on this trail that led to another part of the woods. We came to a cliff that had a huge waterfall leading down to the river below. It was so beautiful and a perfect place for lovers like us.

"Kitty, I know we just started dating and all but there is something I want ro ask you." he said.

I smiled and looked into his eyes, "Yes?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry case. I got slightly nervous at first but I gave him a chance to speak.

"Katrina, I love you more than anything in this whole world. I want to be with you for the rest of my life but first, I want to make a promise to you."

I smiled and braced myself to hear what this promise was. He took a deep breath and then started.

"Kitty, I promise to always honor you and always take care of you. I also will do whatever it takes to make sure you are always smiling even when your feeling down and out. In order to show this promise, I got you something…"

I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. I put my hands over my mouth, as he opened it and revealed a small three diamond ring with a silver band.

"Kitty, will you wear this promise ring?" He asked.

I laughed as a tear fell from my eye, "Of course I will."

He took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. He then kissed my hand and then my lips.

"I love you so much Kitty." he told me.

"I love you too." I told him.

A few minutes later we walked back to his truck and he drove me to his new house that was big enough for at least five people. When we got there he took me up to his bedroom and made love to me for a few hours. Of course this time he was a little bit rougher since I was now use to it. I was also able to make as much noise as I wanted since I didn't have any kids to worry about. Unfortunately I ended up scratching the living daylights out of Mark's back but he didn't mind. When we were done, we cuddled together and talked about what our future was going to be. We decided that since he was technically still my coach, we would only see each other on the weekends and talk over Facebook.

"Kitty, how would you feel if I asked you to marry me when you graduate?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "I would love that, but what happens if I decide to go to school?"

He shrugged, "I told you before, I'm willing to follow you just to be with you. There isn't anyone else I'm more compatible with."

I smiled, "Ok, then I would definitely say yes."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "That makes me very happy Kitty Kat."

"Good."

I was so happy to finally get the perfect guy. Unfortunately, neither of us were expecting the future problems that would come our way…join me in the sequel to see if Mark and I stick together through it all.


End file.
